A Soldier's Heart, A Princess's Destiny
by Mako-clb
Summary: In the months after Return of the Jedi, Han discovers there may be an Alderaanian Temple on an Outer Rim planet, a temple that the Emperor himself took a personal interest in keeping hidden and under Imperial observation. Leia sets out on a mission to find the temple and learn the secrets it holds.
1. From One Mission to the Next

Disclaimer: Lucas and Disney own Star Wars and all related characters and worlds. I'm just having some fun playing in this wonderful world.

Author's Notes: Though it may not seem like it at first, this is very much an AU. The story follows the original trilogy, but it is not totally prequel compliant (no midichlorians here) nor does it follow any of the EU/Legends stories, although I did borrow some ship types and planet names from Legends. This is absolutely not TFA compliant.

This story is also a crossover, though I am intentionally not mentioning what it's a crossover with. I think if you knew that right from the start, it would ruin the impact of the first three chapters, which are crossover free. I promise that you don't need to know anything about the other title to understand this story.

Thanks go to my two betas for this chapter, MandyQ and Phantomoftheoperalover.

Dedications: Each chapter of this story is dedicated to one of my favorite Star Wars fan fiction authors, except this chapter, which is dedicated to two writers. First up is GreatOne, an amazing writer of Star Wars AU, mostly featuring Han and Leia. It's a great loss to the community that GreatOne recently removed their account from . The second dedication is to Chanel19, who has written a wonderful series of Han/Leia fics.

 **A Soldier's Heart, A Princess's Destiny  
** by Mako-clb

 **Chapter 1: From One Mission to the Next**

Leia opened the door to General Carlist Rieekan's office to find Han and Luke already seated across from him. Chewie was leaning against the wall closest to Han. Leia paused in the doorway, looking a bit confused. She hadn't known that Han and Luke were back from their most recent mission, and she felt a bit hurt that none of them had contacted her immediately. Or more accurately, she was hurt that Han hadn't comm'd her. He had gotten into the habit of contacting her as soon as he was back on base, usually before he reported in to his superiors. When Leia had chastised him for it, Han had told her that she was the only superior officer he cared about. She hadn't corrected him about the lack of military etiquette since and had actually been secretly pleased every time he did it. Seeing Han here, knowing he hadn't comm'd her first, left her feeling a little disappointed.

Leia turned her gaze to Carlist, all business. "General Rieekan, you said it was urgent."

"Yes, please take a seat," Carlist said as he gestured to the only open seat, located between Luke and Han. "And, please, there's no need to stand on formality. What I have to say is just as personal to us as it is professional."

Not sure how to respond to that, Leia took the open seat, waiting for one of the men in her life to explain what was going on.

"Solo's mission was an unqualified success," Carlist began. "We have our techs combing through the data now, but just based on the preliminary information mentioned in Luke's report, we should have the data to take down a number of Imperial holdouts."

Leia nodded, not surprised in the slightest that Han's hunch had paid off in regards to the location of the Imperial data storage facility. Han would call it relying on his gut or just luck, but there were times Leia wondered if he wasn't a little Force sensitive, though Luke and Han had both told her several times that despite, or maybe because of, his incredible Corellian luck, Han did not have even a drop of Force sense in him. Leia was equally unsurprised to learn that although Han had been in charge of this mission, Luke had completed the report. It wasn't that Luke particularly liked doing the mission reports or that Han was incapable of doing one. It was just that Leia knew her lover well enough to know he hated doing formal reports. She also knew Luke well enough to know he knew the same thing and would complete the report on Han's behalf.

"Their mission also resulted in some rather unusual information falling into our hands. I'm grateful that they brought this information directly to me," Carlist said, nodding to Han and Luke.

"If it's important to the Alliance, we shouldn't hide it," Leia said. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that."

"We're not hiding it," Luke said. "It's all still there in the data. We just thought it was something that should come from us. That you shouldn't have to read about this in a report. And, we wanted General Rieekan's opinion."

"Read about what?" Leia asked, not at all sure she wanted to know. They were all acting so oddly, as if they were worried about her. Did they think she was that fragile? Hadn't she proven that she was strong enough to handle whatever came her way? Or, was it that the information was that bad, whatever that bad might mean.

"Artoo found some unusual files amid the data we collected," Luke explained. "All of the files were heavily encrypted, confirming we found an Imperial Intelligence hub. We had Artoo start decrypting the files right away, and he found something odd. Among the usual military and intelligence files, he found supply requisitions and shipping manifests."

"Why would anyone, even someone as paranoid as Palpatine, encrypt supply requisitions?" Leia asked. It was true that the Alliance had kept requisition and supply deliveries encrypted, but that was because every active Alliance member understood that even the most mundane bit of data might help the Imperials track their location. Perhaps that was the answer.

"I didn't get it at first either. They just seemed like random supply deliveries, but the more of that stuff we decrypted the more suspicious it seemed. Call it smugglers' instincts, but something about them seemed too random to be random," Han said, taking up the explanation. "Of course, turned out I was right. Those random supply runs were actually kinda regular, and somebody went to a lot of trouble to leave just enough of a data trail that it wouldn't look suspicious on a casual look. But there were enough dead ends and encryption to let you know somebody's hiding something if you really look. Once we knew that, we were able to connect the dots with some of the other files we found. And, it all adds up to the Imps having a garrison assigned somewhere in the Outer Rim Territories. It's part of some secret project involving an Alderaanian temple."

"An Alderaanian temple," Leia repeated, not quite believing what she was hearing. "Why would there be an Alderaanian temple in the Outer Rim? And, why would the Empire care about it?"

"Not the Empire, the Emperor." At Leia's confused look, Luke continued. "Apparently, this was a personal project of the Emperor. All of the personnel were assigned by him personally, and he went through a lot of trouble to hide the fact they were out there. Supplies were shipped via third parties instructed to drop them off in nearby systems where they would be picked up later for final delivery so the shippers weren't even aware of exactly who they were sending the supplies to or where. I got the feeling that not even our fa…not even Vader knew about this project."

Leia noticed the slip, how Luke had almost called Vader their father. Carlist knew, of course, as did all of the Alliance leadership. As much as it had almost broken Leia to do it, she had announced her biological connection to that monster. Admittedly, she had not made a full, public announcement, but she had felt compelled to tell Mon Mothma, Akbar, and the other members of Alliance High Command. She had wanted to give them a chance to ask her to leave the Alliance, to distance themselves from her so that the truth wouldn't tarnish what they had all fought so hard for. She had been so grateful when the majority of them had been, if not supportive, at least not hostile. Leia suspected that Carlist and Mon Mothma had a lot to do with that. Still, even after eight standard months, even after finding that her life hadn't fallen apart as drastically as she thought it would from that revelation, Leia wasn't ready to forgive that man for what he had done—to the galaxy, to her, or to Han.

"We got no idea what the old bastard wanted, but it must have been a big deal if he went to all that trouble to station a garrison in the Outer Rim, pull in some professor types too, supply them, and keep the whole thing hidden from just about everybody," Han admitted. "And, based on the records, it's been going on almost as long as the Empire's existed."

Leia shook her head, not so much in denial at the Emperor's actions, but in an attempt to clear her mind, to help all of the confusing thoughts running through her head settle into some kind of sense.

"The Emperor officially banned all religions, so why would he care about a temple to the Alderaanian Goddess? Why wouldn't he just destroy it or repurpose it, as he did with all the religious sites on Coruscant?"

Leia's questions were met with silence, not that she had really been expecting any answers. Then another question came to her, one that she was almost afraid to say out loud, but one she suddenly hoped with all her heart were true.

"Could this temple," Leia asked, in a quiet, but somehow steady voice, "could it be part of the reason Alderaan was destroyed?"

Leia felt Han take her hand in silent reassurance that Alderaan's destruction was not her fault. She didn't need to say anything. Neither did he. Just as Han knew Leia loved him, he also knew that Leia blamed herself for what happened to Alderaan. And, he knew that even as she asked the question, Leia hoped it was true but deep down would never believe that it was anything other than her own fault. It was pain and guilt that he could never fully erase, only soothe when it flared up.

Before Luke or Carlist could say anything, Leia continued. "We need to go there. We need to know…whatever there is to know."

"I have every intention of sending a strike team out as soon as we can determine where to send them," Rieekan said. "Anything that Palpatine was going to this much trouble to hide cannot possibly bode well for the Alliance or the good people of this galaxy. I'm sure Mon Mothma and the rest of High Command will agree. And, as a survivor of Alderaan, I feel your need to discover if this is truly a temple to the ancient Alderaanian deities, and if it is, we must find a way to preserve it, preserve a piece of our culture."

Leia nodded, taking a deep breath. She sat straighter in her chair, shoulders back, head lifted, eyes looking directly into General Rieekan's. She squeezed Han's hand briefly before pulling from his grasp and placing her hands in her lap. In her most regal and commanding voice, Leia said, "I will personally select the members of the strike team and be directly involved in planning the mission."

Carlist recognized that this was not a request from a ranking member of the Alliance, but an order from his princess. While Leia rarely gave such direct orders, and even more rarely still used her royal authority to demand anything, Carlist was certain this was an order. Not that he minded. In his mind, it was only appropriate that Princess Leia Organa be directly involved in any mission that dealt with what remained of Alderaan.

"Of course, Princess."

"And, once we have made all the necessary preparations, I will lead the strike team personally."

 **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**

"I don't like this."

"What exactly don't you like, General Solo?"

Han bristled at the formal title. He knew better than most that this mission was bringing up a lot of personal issues for Leia, and when things got too personal for her, she tended to hide behind formality and anger. At least she did in public, and a mission planning meeting was public enough. Han also suspected Leia was still upset that he had suggested she let him lead this mission. Of course, he had at least been smart enough not to make that suggestion in public. He had done it in the privacy of their quarters on Home One. Well, really they were Leia's quarters, since technically Han and Chewie slept on the _Millennium Falcon_ , but since Han stored about half his clothes at Leia's and spent the night there whenever he and Leia were on Home One at the same time, they both considered it their quarters.

"The makeup of the team, for one," Han said. He'd said the same thing to Leia last night, right before he suggested Leia not go on this mission. He knew what her argument would be, since he suspected it would be the same one she used last night. Han really didn't expect to change her mind, but bringing up the issue here, in front of Rieekan and Akbar, just might have different results. Then again, it was guaranteed to get Leia thoroughly angry at him. Han decided he would rather deal with an angry Leia than an injured or dead Leia.

"Every member of the team has proven themselves to be both loyal and skilled," Leia responded in her iciest tone.

"I've got no problem with their skills. They're all good guys," Han replied gruffly, knowing Leia knew that already and knew exactly what his problem was. "My problem isn't who's on the team, it's who isn't."

"Can you elaborate, General Solo?" Rieekan asked, giving Solo a look that made the Corellian think that Rieekan knew this argument was more personal than professional.

"We need somebody with some medical training and at least one decent repair tech involved in this show," Solo said, just as he had last night to Leia. "We don't know exactly where we're going or what we're gonna find when we get there. If we end up in the far reaches of the Outer Rim, backup may not make it in time if things go wrong."

Leia smiled at Han, a little too sweetly. "I agree with your assessment," she said. "If you had read the updated roster that was sent to your data pad, you might have noticed the addition of Corporal Kes Nightcrawler from the maintenance pool and Corporal Miz Uno from medical. I have also requisitioned a small shuttle to transport them and asked their superiors to provide a recommended supply list based on the personnel and transports involved in this mission. Of course, I'm recommending that Nightcrawler and Uno both remain in their shuttle, hiding just outside the target system with a single fighter escort for protection. They can be called in if needed."

That shut Han up for a moment. Leia had seemed against the idea of bringing along medical and mechanical support last night. Then again, now that Han thought about it, she never actually objected to that part of his argument, she just hadn't outright agreed. Hell, she even improved on the idea with the addition of the shuttle carrying supplies and the fighter escort. He really did love Leia's mind as much as he loved her body, but he loved both of them more when they were working with him instead of against him. Or, against herself. Leia had a tendency to be a bit self-destructive, especially when it came to anything related to Alderaan or Vader. It was why Han had been so insistent last night. It was also why he knew he would never convince her not to go on this mission. If she wouldn't stay behind, Han had to make sure he could keep her as safe as possible.

"I've also adjusted the parameters to reflect your other suggestions from last evening," Leia added, as if Han had made some official, polite recommendations regarding the mission instead of butting heads with her last night over dinner. "We will also carry enough supplies to allow the team to hold and defend the location for at least two standard weeks to allow for reconnaissance and for additional personnel to arrive, if necessary."

Well, that was one hell of an apology. Leia had not only openly agreed with most of the points Han made last night, she had even given him credit for the ideas and subtly hinted at the change in their relationship. Han didn't care so much about getting credit for anything, but he had been less than pleased with the fact Leia hadn't publicly acknowledged that the two of them were together now. Not that she had been hiding it, but Solo did worry sometimes that she was a bit ashamed of their relationship.

Hell, Solo was a bit ashamed of their relationship sometimes, ashamed for Leia. Han knew that he wasn't quite good enough for the woman, yet, but he would make sure he was eventually—he could protect her with his piloting and quick-draw skills, and he was learning how to protect her heart and mind, too. It was something he promised himself he would learn because that was where the real danger was for Leia. Like anything Solo set his mind to, he was a quick study, but he knew he would never be good enough for the princess. Taking the field commission as a general had gone a long way in making him more worthy in the eyes of the Alliance leadership, at least he hoped it had. And, he also hoped it would be enough for the people of Alderaan to accept him. That was the big problem. Leia could ignore the Alliance leaders; she'd done it once already when she left to rescue him from Jabba. But, her commitment to the survivors of Alderaan wasn't something she would disregard, not even for him. If they said anything as a group about their princess carrying on with the likes of Han Solo, she might just let him go. And, losing Leia in any way wasn't something Han wanted to face.

"Good, good," Solo said. "But, we still need to add two to the mission roster."

"I know who you're going to suggest, General, and I believe we've been over this already."

"Yeah, we have, but seeing how you agreed with my other suggestions, I thought maybe you'd reconsidered this last one."

"There is no reason to reconsider. You were invited to this briefing because your team brought us the information about the possible existence of an Alderaanian temple," Leia said, her voice and posture letting Han know she was in full princess mode. But her voice did soften when she added, "for which I am personally very grateful."

Han nodded in acknowledgement. Maybe he was getting somewhere after all. That meant it was time to shut up for a moment. Han was learning fast that if he wanted to get his way with Leia, he had to push hard, but only so far. If he didn't let her get the rest of the way herself, she'd just get stubborn and refuse to listen even when he was right.

"However, you and your entire team need some time to recover from your last mission," Leia added. "We can't afford to push people so far that they make mistakes or endanger themselves."

Okay, Leia was worried about him. Han hadn't picked up on that last night. That took some of the sting out of Leia's refusal to let him go along on this mission. Worry was something he could understand. It wasn't necessary because he could handle things just fine, rest or no rest. He had been doing that for most of his life, but Han could understand Leia's worry because he worried about her. He worried about her even now when he knew perfectly well that from a purely military standpoint that Leia could take care of herself as well as any soldier in the Alliance.

"We'll have the time to recover," Han said, implying he was talking about the entire team, but he knew Leia would get that he was talking about himself and Chewie. "We've still got to get everything together and wait for the intelligence guys to sift through the rest of the data and see if we can figure out when and where that next supply shipment is scheduled to come from."

"And, thank you again for that suggestion, General. It was an excellent idea, and I'll be personally counting on your help in the coming days to determine the best way to use that information to locate the temple and take down the Imperials stationed there."

The words were clearly sincere. Han could tell by the way Leia looked at him when she said them that she really did appreciate his input and was counting on his help. But, the fact that she had let her political face drop in public during a briefing sent off little alarm bells in Han's head. He was beginning to think Leia was being just a little too nice to him. That meant she was about to say something she knew he wouldn't like, and she was trying to soften the blow.

"But," Leia said, her voice stern, "it just does not make sense to have the _Millennium Falcon_ attached to this mission. This needs to be a small, well-trained force that can get in unnoticed. As you said earlier, we don't know what to expect. We aren't even sure what planet we'll be landing on. The Falcon is too well known to the Imperials. Despite our suspicions that whoever is assigned there has only had limited contact with regular Imperial channels, we can't assume they are unaware that the Falcon is on Imperial watch lists. There may not be a way to fly the Falcon in without drawing unwanted attention, and we can't afford to lose the element of surprise."

It was a good argument, one of the same ones Leia had used last night. And last night, Han had been a son of a bantha and shouted at Leia that only an idiot would think that anything other than the Falcon was the right ship for any job and that if she really cared about some stupid Alderaanian temple, she would be begging him to take her in the Falcon. Even before he saw the hurt look on Leia's face, Solo had realized he had gone too far. Between having just returned from a mission and spending an hour arguing with Leia about all those other issues, he really had been about ready to fall asleep on his feet. But, that was no excuse for his behavior. If anyone else had said that to Leia, Han would have punched him. Han had apologized immediately in the only way he really knew how. The whispered words and tender kisses had eventually turned to something more. What followed had been a good night in bed followed by a good night's sleep next to Leia. That coupled with a cup of kaf this morning had done wonders for Han's temper and his focus on the mission.

"I agree," Han said, deciding that if Leia could pleasantly surprise him by giving in a little, he could certainly do the same. "We shouldn't take the Falcon. I'll be happy to work with you on exactly what type of transports we should use once we've got more information to go on. But, Chewie and I can leave the Falcon behind for this mission."

Leia just sat there looking at Han for a few moments. It was clear she was too surprised at Han's willingness to leave the Falcon behind to come up with a response. That worked just fine for Han, and apparently for General Rieekan, too, since he said, "Good. We'll add General Solo and Chewbacca to the strike team. We'll meet again once we have more information. Meeting adjourned."

 **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**

"You're making enough food for an army," Leia observed as she sat on a stool in the Falcon's galley. Han was cooking dinner for her, and she enjoyed chatting with him as she watched him prepare the meal.

"No, not an army, a Wookiee," Han said, chopping some lantyls with the same speed and dexterity he used when shooting a blaster.

"Oh, I thought we were going to spend a nice evening at home, just the two of us," Leia said, and Han was pleased to note she had just implied that she considered the Falcon home.

"Nah, Chewie should be back soon, and Luke's coming for dinner, too," Han explained. "But, we'll have the rest of the evening to ourselves."

"Chewie and Luke."

"Yeah, I promised Luke a home-cooked meal in exchange for taking Threepio off our hands for a few days." Leia raised her eyebrows, giving Han the look he had come to recognize meant that Leia thought he was up to something. She was usually right. "Don't look at me like that. You're the one who wants me to get some rest, and I'll get a hell of a lot more rest if Goldenrod isn't around to bother me."

"When did I say that?" Leia asked as she snatched a slice of kappa gourd from the counter.

"Hey, those are for the salad you insist we gotta have with dinner," Han admonished, even as he pushed a few more slices her way. "During the meeting."

"I did not," Leia said.

"Not in so many words, but I got the hint," Han said, adding the lantyls and some spices to the pot that was already simmering on the range. "You don't need to worry about me, Sweetheart. I can take care of myself."

"Somebody has to worry about you. You're too reckless sometimes."

"It's not being reckless. It's called being brave," Han said, pouring some Corellian brandy into the pot before taking a swig for himself. "And, you know that's one of the things you love about me."

Curse the man for being right. Leia both admired and agonized over Han's recklessness, especially when he was being reckless for her. "Fine, I'm worried. You and Chewie just finished a difficult mission. You insisted your team get some time off to rest and recuperate. You should take your own advice instead of trying to protect me. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Sweetheart," Han said, turning away from the meal preparations to face Leia directly. He had a serious look on his face. It was a rare thing, and it always made Leia nervous. "You're stronger and braver than anyone I know. You don't need me, but I need to do this. Watch your back. Protect you. I can't offer you much–"

"That's not true," Leia interrupted.

Han continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I can't give you money or land or fancy titles. But, I can do that for you. That's all I've got to offer, so let me."

Leia leaned across the counter and kissed him. What could she say to that? How could she reject Han's protection without rejecting him?

Just then, Leia heard the hatch cycle open. She snatched another slice of kappa gourd before getting up to greet Luke. Leia's connection to Luke was growing stronger every day, and it was one of the few aspects of being Force sensitive that Leia was actively happy about. Leia's friendship with Luke had been one of the few things that had kept her from completely collapsing under the pain and guilt of Alderaan's destruction. Well, that and Han, though for very, very different reasons. Now that Leia knew Luke was her brother, it made him even more important to her.

When Leia cut through the cockpit access way to get to the main corridor, she had been expecting to see Luke. Leia was surprised when she found him standing just inside the hatchway next to her assistant, Thena.

"I'm sorry to bother you, your highness. Commander Skywalker was kind enough to escort me here. I think I took your data pad by mistake when I left today. I'm so sorry. I think you might have mine," Thena said, her leku twitching slightly. What the twitching signified, Leia wasn't sure.

"Please come in. And, please, call me Leia," she said as she took the data pad Thena offered and ushered her into the entryway. "I'll be right back."

By the time Leia returned to the hatchway with her assistant's data pad, Luke and Thena both looked a bit uncomfortable. Leia shook her head, amused at Thena, but even more amused at Luke. Thena's discomfort was obviously making Luke uncomfortable despite the fact he was trying to appear calm and confident.

"Thank you," Thena said as she took the data pad Leia offered her. "And, I'm sorry again for bothering you, your Highness."

"Thena, are you Alderaanian?" Leia asked.

"No, I was born and raised on Ryloth with my parents."

"Then you have no reason to address me as your highness. You can call me Leia when we're off duty."

"Oh, I couldn't do that, your Highness."

Leia sighed. As a child, her royal title often kept the other children from being friends with her, and as an adult, it seemed that problem still plagued her. She genuinely liked Thena. The young woman was bright, and she had served the Rebellion well in the property department with her attention to detail and excellent memory. The problem was that Thena was a bit unsure of her own abilities and worth, and that self-doubt often came off as incompetence. Leia had easily seen past that and decided to mentor Thena, which was half the reason Leia had hired the young woman on as her assistant when several other members of the leadership had passed her over. But, Leia admitted to herself that most of all she was hoping for a friend. Leia had so few female friends, and as much as she loved Han, Luke, and Chewie, it would be nice to have another woman around to talk to.

"Since you came all this way, would you like to stay for dinner?" Leia offered, knowing Han was making more than enough to feed their little family, including Chewie, and still have some left over for Thena.

Leia felt Luke tense more than she saw anything in his posture and gave him a questioning look. He didn't say anything, but Leia felt his flutter of relief when Thena politely refused the invitation.

"What was that about?" Leia asked once Thena had started across the hanger to the main corridor of Home One.

"What was what about?" Luke replied as he headed for the galley.

"You and Thena. Why didn't you want her to stay?" Leia asked. "She's perfectly nice."

"It's nothing personal," Luke assured his sister. "She seemed nice enough the one other time I met her at your office. I just have something important to discuss with you, and I would prefer it just be family."

Leia nodded, though she kept her eye on Luke, clearly waiting for more of an explanation. The whole thing had Han grinning like a crazed toldak even though he only caught the tail end of the conversation. From the day he and Luke had rescued Leia from the Death Star, she and the kid had gotten along so well and Leia had been so sweet to Luke that Han had been both annoyed and jealous, especially considering how volatile his own relationship with Leia had been. Now that he knew Luke and Leia were twins, the jealousy was gone, but that didn't mean Han didn't enjoy it when Luke got on Leia's nerves. It was fun to watch the kid squirm, and nobody could get that reaction from the Jedi like his sister could.

The other reason Han was smiling was that Luke had just referred to Han as family. Sometimes, Han had to remind himself that he wasn't an outsider anymore. He finally had the family he had always dreamed about but had long ago given up on. Well, maybe it wasn't exactly the family he had always imagined, but it was still a family, one he had been welcomed into. Even though he would never admit it out loud, that was definitely something to be happy about.

"So, who showed up that Luke wanted to kick out?"

Luke sighed. "It was Leia's assistant, and I didn't want to kick her out."

"Good, 'cause I'm pretty sure that would blow any chance you have with her."

"Han, I think you have my assistant confused with someone else."

"That girl with the long, blue leku, right? She definitely has a thing for the kid. Last time I stopped by your office, Luke was all she could talk about. 'What's Commander Skywalker like? Does he really have a lightsaber? Oh, should I call him Jedi Skywalker?' Stuff like that."

Luke couldn't hide the blush spreading across his face, and Leia and Han were both pleased to see that the sweet, naive farm boy they had met several years ago was still there under the solemn Jedi knight.

The growl from the hatch announced the arrival of the last member of their little family. As usual, Chewie and his stomach always managed to show up just in time for food, and Luke was happy that Chewie had also shown up just in time to save him from more embarrassment. Luke helped Han take the salad and what Han claimed was traditional Corellian brandy stew to the lounge while Leia carried the dishes.

While Leia had her doubts that the stew was a traditional Corellian meal and suspected it was more than likely one of Han's improvised recipes, she had to admit it was very good. It seemed that everyone else agreed, since it wasn't long before the three Humans at the table were too full to eat another bite. The pleasant conversation, which included a rather amusing story about the hazing that the newest member of Rogue Squadron had suffered, continued while Chewbacca helped himself to a fourth serving of stew.

There was a brief lull in the conversation while Han brought out some tala berries for dessert. Luke used the opportunity to ask about the morning's mission briefing.

"So, have you selected your team yet?" Luke asked, and the princess didn't even need to rely on the Force connection with her brother to know something was up.

"Everything is in place, or as much as can be until we have a better idea of what we're dealing with," Leia replied, fairly certain she knew where Luke was going with this.

"Are Han and Chewie going?"

"Yup, got the official princess stamp of approval on that and everything, Kid," Han chimed in, and Leia couldn't help but smile. It was either that or smack Han, and since the change in their relationship from antagonistic to intimate, Leia found herself smiling more often than not.

"Good. I'm going, too," Luke said with certainty, and Leia's smile was replaced with an angry glare.

"When will you boys get it through your head that I can take care of myself?"

"I know you can, but–"

"No. You and Han always say that just before you insist you need to follow me on just about every mission I undertake. I do not need a babysitter or a bodyguard."

"I'm not suggesting you do."

"Really? That's what it sounds like," Leia said, clearly riled up.

"You're my sister. Of course I worry about you," Luke said calmly, raising his hand to forestall the retort he knew was probably coming his way. "But, I also know that you can take care of yourself. And, if you can't, if there's trouble, I know I can count on Han and Chewie to keep you safe."

"Good, then we agree that you don't need to come."

"No, I do need to go. Just not for the reasons you think."

Leia's diplomatic training kicked in. Knowing that it was never wise to make a decision without all the facts, Leia nodded for Luke to continue.

"I need to go on this mission with you for the same reason I resigned from Rogue Squadron and the same reason I asked to join Han's team on the mission to the Imperial intelligence base. I can support the Alliance best as a Jedi, and to become a better Jedi, I need to learn more about the Jedi Order and the Force."

"I know that's important to you, and Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar agree. Having a Jedi as part of our forces is more important than you leading Rogue Squadron," Leia acknowledged, "but I'm not sure what that has to do with you demanding to join my mission to search for an Alderaanian temple."

"Yeah, I wanna hear this one too, Kid," Han said. "You didn't mention anything about it being a Force thing when you asked to hook up with my team for this last mission."

Luke continued to speak directly to Leia, choosing to ignore Han for the moment. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to sound as if I were making demands. But, the Force was telling me I needed to go with Han's team, and I think that temple is why. And, now the Force is telling me I need to go with you, that we all need to go," and Luke waved his hand to encompass all four sentients at the table.

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know. I can't really explain it. I just know that wherever you're going, whatever's going to happen, I need to be there. It will help me better understand the Force and guide me in eventually establishing a Jedi academy. It's what I'm meant to do. It's what I want to do."

"Alright, I think we can make room for one more on my team," Leia said, smiling at Luke. She wasn't used to fighting with her brother. Even before they knew they were siblings they rarely fought. But, she couldn't let this go just yet. "Next time, though, maybe you should consider asking instead of making demands."

Luke returned his sister's smile as he said, "I promise to remember my manners and ask for permission if you promise not to jump to conclusions."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises," Leia said, smiling and turning towards Han as she continued. "It seems I'm picking up far too many bad habits from this nerf herder."

"Hey, how did I get dragged into this?" Han asked with mock indignation. Then, Leia leaned in close and whispered something in Han's ear that had him smiling. The next thing Luke knew, Han was saying, "Okay, dinner's over."

Luke was thrown by the sudden change in Han's attitude until he saw the look on his sister's face. Suddenly realizing the gist of what Leia must have whispered to his friend, Luke decided it was time to go. As much as he loved Han and Leia, there were just some things a brother did not want to know about his sister.

Chewie must have realized the same thing because he offered to clean up after he finished his food, not that there was much left. Chewie had wisely continued to eat instead of getting involved in the family quarrel so he had finished off the stew already.

"Yeah, finish off whatever you want," Han said as he walked out of the lounge. "I gotta get something for Luke."

Chewbacca had just finished the last of the salad when Han walked back into the lounge, followed by Threepio. "Here you go, Kid. A deal's a deal."

Luke did his best not to roll his eyes at Han's eagerness to be rid of Threepio. The act was unbecoming of a Jedi, or at least Luke figured it was.

"Oh, Master Luke, I was pleased to learn that you will require my services for the next few days," Threepio said as he hobbled over to Luke's side. "I look forward to spending time with both you and Artoo."

The group said their goodnights before Leia and Han headed to their quarters, trusting Chewie to lock up the Falcon for the night. The _Millennium Falcon_ was a much better choice for entertaining considering it had both a galley and lounge, but the bed in their quarters was slightly larger and much more comfortable, not to mention it offered more privacy. With Luke's addition to her team, everything really was set until the people from Alliance Intelligence sifted through the rest of the data, and Leia decided to take full advantage of having some downtime with her man.

 **to be continued…**

 _More Author's Notes: I was planning to wait until I had finished writing this story to post the first chapter, but I'm just too excited about it to wait. That being said, don't expect chapter 2 until sometime in late January 2017. Reviews won't change when chapter 2 will be posted, though that one is already written, but lots of reviews will motivate me to write faster._

 _Also, for some reason the site isn't letting me upload documents. I have to do the copy-and-paste thing. I went back and tried to correct all the formatting that was dropped when I did that, but if I missed some stuff, please forgive me._


	2. Think Like a Smuggler

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review the first chapter. I welcome all reviews, good or bad. Just knowing you took the time to post a review means a lot to me.

Thanks go out to my betas for this chapter, Phantomoftheoperalover and knitzkampf.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Leela Starsky, whose story 40 Days to Bespin is one of the best in that category I have ever read.

 **A Soldier's Heart, A Princess's Destiny  
** by Mako-clb

 **Chapter 2: Think Like a Smuggler**

Leia sat in the lounge area of the XS light freighter _Sun Dappler_ with a little less than half of the mission team. Thanks to a longer-than-anticipated delay in actively starting this mission, and a need for more troops on the Durkteel front, most of Leia's hand-picked team had been reassigned before the final plans were in place. Although disappointed, Leia understood that it simply didn't make good military sense to sideline qualified, needed personnel for a mission that most likely held little military significance even if it might hold great cultural and emotional significance.

Now, most of her mission crew came from the Pathfinder group that Han unofficially led. Unofficially because technically Han was a general-on-assignment. It was a step lower than General Rieekan or General Madine since it was a field commission without a consistent area of command. While that might grate on some, Han preferred it. He said it gave him just enough rank to be able to ignore a whole lot of orders he didn't like, and it gave him enough flexibility to be able to take action instead of pushing papers all the time. Mostly, Leia suspected Han enjoyed the fact that he could easily move from working in stealth ops with some of the Pathfinders to flying missions with his buddies from Rogue Squadron.

Right now, it gave Han the prerogative to personally fly the XS light freighter the Alliance had scrounged up for this mission. The XS was an Old-Republic-era, Corellian-designed freighter that had once been popular with smugglers and pirates. Then again, it seemed that just about every Corellian-designed freighter was popular with pirates and smugglers. Han said it was because the ships were designed to be easy to upgrade and modify and could be flown with minimal crew. In fact, the XS could be flown by a single pilot, though it came standard with a small crew quarters that could accommodate four. Since the strike team consisted of eleven, including Luke and Chewie, they had been forced to spread out in the lounge and take shifts sleeping in the bunks. Despite the fact that the Pathfinder special forces team included a medical specialist and an engineer, Han had insisted on keeping the original medical and tech support attached to the mission, though they were on a separate, smaller shuttle. In addition to Uno, Nightcrawler, and the support shuttle's pilot, an Alderaanian pilot from Gold Squadron was flying the shuttle's fighter escort.

Now it was just a matter of waiting, and Leia hated waiting.

It seemed like she had done nothing but wait for two standard months. Leia waited while Alliance Intelligence decoded and analyzed the rest of the data Han's team had liberated from the Imperials. Admittedly, she had been busy while she waited. Most of the decrypted data had not been related to the supposed Alderaanian temple, but it had provided the Alliance with invaluable data that had allowed them to take down Imperial strongholds in several systems. Leia had spent many long nights discussing how best to allocate the Alliance's limited resources, both Human and otherwise, to take advantage of that information.

When Alliance Intelligence had finally decoded and connected all of the Alderaanian-related data, they realized they had just missed one of the pre-arranged shipments. Worse yet, there was no way to track where the delivery was made. The whole thing was a series of misdirections and partial information. Imperial agents in completely different departments on different worlds had standing orders to package everything from ration bars to parts for water recyclers. Couriers received orders to pick up the packages, which were in sealed cases so the couriers didn't know exactly what they were picking up. Each package was dropped off at a different cargo holding facility. A series of smugglers had been hired to pick up the packages and drop them at secondary sites, and Han said they were clearly paid enough not only to pick up and drop off their cargo but also not to ask any questions. Although Palpatine contracted more than a drolden litter of smugglers for the first stage of deliveries, only four worked each run, and they never worked two runs in a row.

Leia was used to secrets and a healthy level of paranoia. It had become second nature for her since she was about 16 standard years old, when her father had given Leia her first assignment for the Rebel Alliance. She and the Alliance would never have survived if they hadn't closely guarded their secrets and been suspicious of anyone or anything that couldn't be verified.

Palpatine's level of paranoia and secrecy, especially when it came to this particular project, went beyond that; it went beyond even Han's ever-so-slightly crazed level of paranoia. As if the multiple pickup points and smugglers weren't enough, the smugglers themselves received their instructions and payments through third-party messengers. It wasn't clear from the data they found, but given all the other safeguards in place, Han figured the instructions were probably sealed so the messengers didn't know the details. Other messengers delivered instructions to a second set of smugglers. Like the first set, none of the second wave worked two runs in a row. And, not even Han was sure who the smugglers were. Each one was assigned a code number, so even the Imperial Intelligence officers couldn't track them.

Beyond that second set of smugglers, the Alliance had no idea exactly where the cargo went. In fact, the only reason they suspected it was in the Outer Rim was because of the size of the payments. Han had been able to extrapolate about how far the smugglers were traveling based on how much they were being paid. Even though every smuggler Han had ever known negotiated each job separately and tried to wring the job for all it was worth, there was still something of a going rate for smuggling jobs, usually depending on the danger of the cargo, where it was being picked up and dropped off, and how far and which routes the smuggler used. Based on an average of the payments over the length of time they had records for, Han had guessed somewhere in the Outer Rim, probably not near any of the major space routes, though beyond that he had no idea.

None of the secrecy and half-information stopped Han from coming up with the plan that she had finally agreed to. It was risky, though slightly less risky than many of Han's ideas. Since they knew when and where all of the next supply shipments would be stored before the first wave of smugglers picked them up for transport, Han had suggested monitoring all of those locations with two-man teams. Once the supplies had been dropped off by the Imperials, the teams could slip past security, if it wasn't too dangerous, and place hyperspace transponders in with the cargo. The teams would also watch for pickup and relay any data about the smugglers directly back to the command shuttle via a secure Alliance hyperspace communication. That gave them two avenues to follow—the trackers and a backtrace through the smugglers themselves. Han was bound to recognize a few of the players once he had information on what they looked like or what ships they were using.

That didn't stop Leia from worrying. She wasn't worried so much about the danger. On a relative scale, there really wasn't much chance of any of them being captured or killed, at least not until they reached their final destination on whatever Outer Rim planet that might be. No, the worry was that this wouldn't work, and she would never get another chance to find the Alderaanian temple and whatever secrets it or the Imperials stationed there might have. These supply runs were the last of the previously scheduled runs Alliance Intelligence could find, and with Palpatine dead, there would be no more. The garrison might eventually abandon the station if the supplies stopped arriving, or they might just be stranded out there. In any case, Leia would never get the answers she wanted.

There had already been two failed attempts at tracking the shipments. One of the Imperial supply depots that was the first leg in the journey had been destroyed during an earlier attack by the Alliance on Imperial holdouts, meaning there was no cargo for the smuggler to pick up and nothing to track. Han had stationed two Pathfinders to watch the pick-up point anyway, just in case the smuggler showed up. They might get lucky and be able to at least pump him or her for information on the drop-off point, but even Han admitted it was a long shot. The other failure had happened less than a day ago in the Xorth system. Han broke into the storage facility and placed the hyperspace transponder personally, with some assistance from Tomo Dasson. They returned to the _Sun Dappler_ 's docking slip, which was within sight of the storage facility, and waited. Han didn't recognize the man who took the cargo from the storage unit, so they waited for the ship to take off and the transponder to kick in. When the team picked up the ping from that transponder a standard hour later and it showed the cargo hadn't moved at all, Han and Dasson went back out to the storage facility. What they found was an empty hold, empty except for the transponder. Han shrugged it off, admitting he was expecting something like this to happen at least once. Back in his smuggling days, Han always checked the cargo for anything suspicious. Han had prepared Leia for that possibility when she approved his plan, but expecting it and experiencing it were two different things.

Right now, they were flying toward Leria Kerlsil. Just under two standard hours ago, they had picked up a signal from one of the last two hyperspace transponders. The signal was from the shipment scheduled to be picked up on Ator. Han had insisted that each transponder be set to broadcast at a specific frequency and with a distinctive pulse pattern so they would always know which transponder signals they were receiving and easily differentiate them from standard transponders. It had been expensive to purchase the transponders and set them up to meet those specifications. Leia had paid for it out of one of her personal accounts. She couldn't ask the Alliance to pay for it when there were so many other expenses related to rooting out the Imperials and setting up the New Republic government. And, Leia felt like she was finally doing something, personally doing something, for Alderaan and for its people and culture.

Despite being lost in her thoughts, Leia sensed Luke brush her mind. He smiled at her when she turned to face him.

"Credit for your thoughts," Luke said as he moved to stand next to her.

"Just thinking about the mission."

"About the mission or about the temple?"

"The mission mostly," Leia admitted. "It's difficult for me to imagine the temple right now. When I do, I picture the temple in Aldera. It was the largest temple on the planet, but even it was more like a shrine than a temple. The temples were made by local stonemasons out of the natural materials of the area. They were always round, never fully enclosed. Just a base and a dome held up by columns carved with depictions of local flora and fauna. There were pedestals positioned near the center of the shrine, one for each column that held up the dome. People could leave a donation of food, clothing, or other new or gently used goods on the pedestals. When a pedestal was empty, that's when you knew the goddess was seeking another donation."

"For the priests and priestesses?" Luke asked, curious to know more about his sister's home, her planet and culture. He also wanted to keep her talking. She spoke so little about Alderaan, especially like this, without the usual grief and guilt.

"No," Leia said, shaking her head. "There were priestesses once, long ago, back when Alderaanians actually worshiped the goddess."

"They don't worship anymore?"

"Not in the traditional sense, no. In modern Alderaanian society, it's more respect for the ideals the goddess represents. Every major city had a shrine, and even most smaller cities. Rural communities might just have three pedestals near the town center for donations."

"But, if there weren't any clergy, who were the donations for?" Luke asked. It all baffled him. On Tatooine, there wasn't any organized religion and nobody Luke knew had worshiped any deities. The closest thing they had was the Hutt—a devil who took whatever he wanted, and all you could do was pray that you stayed in his favor or stayed far below his notice.

"For anyone who needed them," Leia said. "No matter what form of government you have, no matter how much the leaders do to protect and help the people, there will always be those who fall on hard times and those who find success. Anyone who wanted to help others could leave anything they felt they could spare on a pedestal. A loaf of bread. A talla tart. A blanket. Once, I saw a bouquet of star blossoms."

"I don't understand," Luke said. "How would that help anyone?"

"Just seeing that people had left something, anything on a pedestal was a sign that there were people who cared. That they cared about people they may not even know. That there was no judgement about what a person might need or why."

Leia spoke with such reverence that Luke couldn't help but be moved, not just by the simple kindness that such places offered, but by the loss every being in the galaxy had suffered when the Empire destroyed Alderaan. He squeezed Leia's shoulder, hoping to offer what little comfort he could.

"Were there lots of Alderaanian temples outside the system?" Luke asked.

"Only one that I ever knew of," Leia said. "It was just three pedestals next to the Alderaanian embassy on Coruscant. By the time I was a senator, the embassy staff had already converted the area to a garden, with potted plants placed on top of the pedestals, to comply with Palpatine's edict prohibiting all religious sites."

"Yeah, I guess old and wrinkly didn't want anyone worshiping anyone but him." Leia looked over her shoulder to see Han had left the cockpit and was now standing behind her. "Not that I ever got why people did the whole religious thing anyway. No way there's some super powerful being out there granting people's wishes. 'Least, not mine."

"What did you wish for?" Luke asked.

"Doesn't matter. I didn't get it." Han said, and Luke noticed that Han evaded the question as easily as he did almost any question that might give someone even a hint to what his life had been like before he became a smuggler.

Chiya Urr suddenly spoke up from her place on the floor at the other end of the lounge. "You never got anything you wanted? That's pretty sad. But, if you don't want that ship of yours, I'll take it."

"Hey, I never said I didn't want the Falcon," Han retorted, both slightly affronted that anyone would think he didn't love his ship and flattered that a talented pilot like Urr wanted it for herself.

"That's what it sounded like to me, Solo," Urr challenged, but her grin took the sting out of her words. "In fact, sounded like you've got a lot of things you don't want, and some of us would be happy to take that stuff off your hands."

"Keep your hands off my stuff, Urr. That goes for the rest of you, too. You want my stuff, you better be prepared to beat me at sabaac." Han said it without any malice, and it was clear to both Luke and Leia from the laughter of the Pathfinders that Han frequently bantered like this with the men and women under his command.

"Does that apply to me, too, General Solo? Do I need to beat you at sabaac to put my hands on your stuff?" Leia asked suggestively. It wasn't like Leia to flirt so obviously in public, but she was enjoying the easy camaraderie that had sprung up and was especially glad that her presence hadn't intimidated the troops into clamping down on their usual banter. Leia so rarely got to be just one of the group that she didn't want to let this chance go.

Han laughed out loud and said, "Sweetheart, you can put your hands on my _stuff_ anytime you want."

Everyone laughed. Everyone but Luke, who hung his head and groaned. "Did you forget I'm her brother?" he asked Han. "I don't want to hear this."

"Wait! Brother? Since when is there a prince of Alderaan?" somebody shouted.

Han saw Leia tense for just a moment, though he guessed nobody else had noticed. Han wasn't sure what Leia or Luke would say about this. It wasn't a secret; Leia had been firm about the fact she wasn't ashamed that Luke was her brother, but Han had no idea how she would explain that without explaining Vader.

"There isn't a prince of Alderaan," Leia said calmly and pleasantly, though it was clear to Han her earlier, playful mood was gone. "Luke and I are twins. I always knew I was adopted, but Luke and I only learned we're related a few months ago. We're not sure why, but we were separated and adopted by different families."

"Princess, does that make you a Jedi, too?" It was clear from Taron's tone of voice that he was being both serious and respectful, but that didn't stop Han from frowning at his weapons sergeant. Taron may not know it, but he was hitting too close to the kind of kest that upset Leia.

"Hey, Solo, permission to ask the Princess for a favor," Urr called out, and without waiting for a response, she said, "My new guy's from Alderaan. He joined up just after Endor, and his mom really hates the idea of him joining any military, even if he is just a supply clerk. I'm thinking if you join us for dinner, his mom might lay off, plus I could win some serious good will."

Leia smiled, one of those bright smiles Han loved. "I would be honored to meet any Alderaanian survivors. Thank you for inviting us."

"I'm just asking _you_ , Princess. If Solo comes, my guy's mom will think the military is full of scruffy-looking degenerates."

"Why the hells does everybody think I'm scruffy looking?" Han demanded in mock indignation. "My clothes are clean and I shave." When Leia laughed, Han gave himself a reminder to treat Urr to a round of that nasty Seloti ale she preferred.

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

Han had left the piloting in the capable hands of Chiya Urr while he, Chewie, and Leia, took their shift in the bunks. Well, technically, Chewie was using one of the smaller holds where he and Han had managed to string up a hammock for the Wookiee. That left just Han and Leia in the actual bunk room. Leia had accused Han of setting the sleep shifts so the two of them could be alone. She followed up on that observation by making it clear that alone in the bunk room or not, nothing would be happening on a mission.

Despite his lewd response, Han had no intention of doing anything like that. Though he would never tell Leia, Han had arranged the sleep shifts so the two of them could be alone, but it was mainly to make sure Leia got some sleep. If she shared the bunk with strangers, Leia would only pretend to sleep for fear of having a nightmare. Though the nightmares came less frequently than they used to, Leia still sometimes cried out in her sleep. If it were just the two of them, Leia might actually let herself fall asleep. Plus, on a ship this size, the bunk room was about the only place the two of them could get a little privacy, even if all that was involved were some innocent kisses and private conversations.

"This will work. We'll be at that temple of yours before you know it," Han reassured Leia just before kissing her goodnight. "So, try to get some sleep."

"I know," Leia said as she settled onto one of the lower bunks. "I have faith in you and your team."

"Your team, too, Sweetheart."

Leia shook her head. "This may be my mission, but they are definitely your team. Don't you notice the way they follow your lead without you having to even give orders?"

"That's 'cause they're all good. Real good. They don't really need me to lead them most of the time."

Leia stood back up, getting on her tiptoes so she could kiss Han on the cheek. It never ceased to amaze Leia how Han could suddenly be so humble when most of the time he was such a braggart. Moments like that were among the many reasons she loved him.

Han gently held Leia's face, guiding her lips to his and giving her a chaste kiss.

"You okay?" Han asked before placing a kiss on Leia's forehead. When Leia only responded with a "hmmm," Han added, "About earlier with Luke?"

Leia nodded. "I meant it when I said I didn't want to keep it a secret that Luke is my brother."

"I know, but you still seemed…" Han trailed off for a moment, searching for the right words. Familiar with Han's particular way with words, Leia waited patiently until he finally added, "uncomfortable."

"Not with Luke," Leia said. "It was just that we never really discussed exactly what we would tell people if it came up. I love Luke. I always have."

"Yeah, I know," Han said so quietly Leia almost didn't hear.

"He always felt like family," Leia clarified, trying to soothe Han's irrational jealousy. It showed itself at the strangest times, and Leia was never exactly sure what Han was jealous of anymore. "But, there's more to my new family than just Luke, and I'm worried that one day someone will make the connection."

Vader. Han knew Leia was talking about her biological father, Darth Vader. He pulled Leia close and ran his hand slowly up and down her back. "Anyone who knows you won't care," Han said, his voice pitched in low, soothing tones. "And, anyone who cares isn't worth your time."

"I wish it were that simple," Leia said, her words muffled as she pressed her face against Han's chest. He held her close, wishing it were that simple, too. Even though it should be, he could almost guarantee it wouldn't be.

"Let's get some sleep," Han said as he gently pulled back from Leia before giving her one last, gentle kiss. He waited until she was settled on her bunk before taking the bunk directly across from hers.

After years of being forced to rest whenever and wherever he had the chance, Han was usually able to fall asleep quickly no matter the circumstances. But since he started sleeping with Leia, it had become second nature to stay awake until she was settled if not actually asleep. He didn't mind. In fact, Han always woke up feeling better when he slept with Leia by his side, especially if she seemed to sleep well. So Han lay awake, listening for Leia's breathing to even out, and as soon as it did, he drifted off to sleep.

Loud banging on the door woke Han. He was alert in an instant, but he felt like he had only been asleep for a few short moments, not an entire sleep cycle. It couldn't possibly be time for a shift change.

"Han!" Luke's voice called from the other side of the cabin door. "Lieutenant Urr needs you in the cockpit. She said the transponder is on the move."

Han hit the lights and sat up quickly, checking the time even as he reached for his boots. He had been asleep for longer than he thought, but it hadn't been even half of the scheduled sleep cycle. Not surprisingly, Leia was also awake. She was a light sleeper, so there was no way she would have slept through all the noise Luke was making. Han considered telling her to go back to sleep, but he knew she wouldn't. This was Leia's mission. She needed to be involved every step of the way.

"I'm coming!" Han shouted when Luke called his name again. He ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair before standing and extending that hand to Leia. She pulled the laces tighter on her boots before taking his hand. She didn't need help getting to her feet, but she accepted the gesture for what it was, a sign that she had Han's support.

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

Han could hear Chewbacca shouting before the Wookiee entered the _Sun Dappler_ 's cockpit.

"What's your problem?" Han asked, knowing Chewbacca would get to it eventually, but only after he had growled and moaned for a little longer.

When Chewie answered, Han was incredulous. "Wait, you're angry because I let you enjoy a full sleep cycle while I've been keeping track of this bantha-brained pilot and making sure he doesn't realize we're tracking him?"

Chewie's response started out loud and still a bit angry, but as he went on, his tone became more curious.

"No, I didn't need you to co-pilot. I needed you to get some sleep so somebody around here is operating on more than just kaf or Jedi meditation mumbo-jumbo."

Chewie mumbled something about good leaders making sure the troops are well rested, to which Han mumbled, "Well, some of 'em mighta been sleeping until you started making all that noise, you big lug."

The Wookiee mumbled an apology, adding that he only wanted to help the princess. He would hate it if they missed this opportunity because he had been sleeping.

"Yeah, I know," Han said. He felt the same way, but as usual was not comfortable voicing his feelings. "But, there's really not much for you to do right now. All these short, hyperspace jumps are annoying, but nothing I can't handle."

Chewie cocked his head and let out a low hum that was basically the Wookiee equivalent of a human "hmmm." Han had been friends with Chewbacca long enough to know that was his way of asking Han to elaborate.

Han turned around, looking to see if anyone else was near the cockpit before speaking. "I'm not sure if the guy knows he's being tracked or if he's just normally this paranoid. I'm leaning toward the latter since he hasn't dumped the tracker yet, but he keeps making these short hyperspace jumps that are all over the place. He's definitely heading out of the Core, but he's back tracking a lot. It doesn't seem like he's landing anywhere, just coming out of hyperspace long enough to set a new course and take off again."

At that moment, Han piloted the ship out of hyperspace and into real space. As soon as he completed the transition, he sent a short hyperspace message, then started up the nav computer.

"See what I mean? This was the shortest jump yet. I'm starting to worry he may have caught on to us, and he's setting up some kinda ambush. Might be why he hasn't just ditched the transponder. It's why I'm having our support ships hang back. I just let 'em know we arrived safe, and I'll send them the new coordinates as soon as we've got 'em and the nav computer has run its calculations. That way if there _is_ an ambush, they arrive later to provide backup, not with us in the middle of whatever trap we set off. And, I set up a rotation to make sure somebody's manning the laser canons all the time."

Chewie suggested they stay closer to the other ship, make the hyperspace jumps sooner and exit hyperspace right on his tail.

"Yeah, I thought about that, but if he's not already on to us and he sees us, we'll spook him." Han paused to evaluate the readouts from the transponder, then sighed when he saw where the next jump would take them. "I've got the new coordinates ready to go. Send 'em to Tacen. He knows to jump here first. Wait until that transponder is on the move again, then take us into hyperspace. I get the joy of letting everybody know it's probably going to be a long trip."

The soft whine let Han know his friend was worried how the princess would take the news.

"Yeah, I know," Han agreed as he moved around Chewie in the small cockpit. "I'm worried too."

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

Luke had delayed starting his sleep shift in case things had started to heat up now that the smuggler they were following was back on the move, but after Han's announcement and his insistence that anyone who was supposed to be sleeping get to a bunk and sleep, Luke had retired to the cargo hold Chewie had been using. There was room for Luke in the crew quarters, but he intended to practice some Jedi meditation techniques that should help him feel rested and go deeper into the flow of the Force. He was hoping to get a better idea of why he felt such a strong need to be part of this mission. Luke could meditate anywhere, but he was afraid it might make his bunkmates uncomfortable, and he didn't want to cause them to lose any sleep. Han was right that they all needed to be well rested and at their best since they didn't know what they were heading into and how they might have to adapt.

Although, after his years with the Rebellion, encountering the unexpected on missions was practically expected.

Luke sat down in one corner of the hold, far enough away from Chewie's hammock that if he decided to levitate while he meditated, he wouldn't get caught in the Wookiee's bed. He crossed his legs and rested his forearms lightly on his thighs. He closed his eyes and took several slow, deep breaths. With each breath, he relaxed his body and his mind, giving himself over to the Force.

The sense of anything physical fell away, as did the sense of time passing. It was like Luke was alone, only nothingness surrounding him. Then the nothingness was filled with the Force, and suddenly Luke was both nowhere and everywhere at once. Luke felt somehow separated from life and at the same time connected to it in a way that was impossible without the Force. In the void of everything, he reached out with his mind, calling, "Ben. Yoda."

When he got no answer, Luke tried again. "Ben. Master Yoda."

"Yoda is beyond your reach now. Beyond mine as well."

"Ben," Luke said, a smile in his voice. Though they did not have much time together before Ben sacrificed himself to ensure Luke and Han were able to rescue Leia, Luke would never forget the sound of his friend and mentor's voice. After all, he had heard that voice several times over the years, usually offering advice in his most desperate moments.

"Ben, I'm so glad you're there," Luke said, though he suspected the words and the sound of his voice were more a construct of his mind than anything else. "But, what happened to Yoda?"

"Nothing happened to him, Luke. He survived for a long time, longer than was normal for his race, thanks to his control of the Force and his strong will. But, once his work was done, once you became a Jedi strong enough to defeat Vader, he finally let himself join the Force. And, when his Force spirit saw that you had surpassed our greatest hopes, that you had not only defeated Vader, you brought him back to the light and in that way defeated Darth Sidious as well, he decided to let go of his sense of self and become one with the Force."

"Are you going to become one with the Force, too?" Luke tried to keep the loneliness and sorrow out of his mental voice, but he couldn't completely hide it.

"Someday, yes," Ben replied, understanding how Luke felt better than the younger Jedi could imagine. "But, not for some time. You must make your own way, both for yourself and for the Jedi, but I will be here as long as I can to offer what I can."

"What about my father?" Luke whispered, suddenly wondering if he would finally have the chance to talk, really talk, with his father. "Is he one with the Force?"

There was a pause so long that Luke wondered if Ben's spirit had left him already, then he heard Ben's voice once more. "No, but neither can he speak with you."

Luke bowed his head, disappointed that although he had saved his father's soul, he might never have the answers he needed or the relationship with his father that he had always wished for.

"That is not what you are seeking. You did not call for your father. You called for me and for Yoda," Ben said. It wasn't a question, for Ben clearly knew the answer, and though Luke's sense in the Force told Ben that the young man felt a bit guilty, Ben wasn't sure if it was guilt for not calling out to Anakin initially or at becoming distracted from the real reason he sought out the old Jedi masters.

Luke took a few moments to gather himself, to immerse himself in the feelings he had been having about the Force, his destiny, and how they tied in to the Alderaanian temple.

"Recently, I've felt the Force is pushing me," Luke paused, not feeling that the words he was using were doing justice to what he felt. Leia was so much better with words; he almost wished she had sensed the same thing and could help him explain it. "Maybe not pushing, but guiding, encouraging?"

"Go on," Ben encouraged when Luke paused again.

"Do you know what's been going on?" Luke asked, changing direction a bit. "What we're doing right now?"

"To some extent," Ben admitted. "I am no longer alive, and I do not truly exist in the world as living beings do, but I can choose to be aware of the physical world. And, you and I have a connection, so it is easier for me to sense things as they relate to you."

"Do you know why the Force is guiding me toward this Alderaanian temple?"

"I don't."

"You don't know or you won't tell me."

"I don't know," Ben said. "In many ways, I am more in tune with the Force than I was when I had a physical body, but I am still not _one_ with the Force. There are things even I do not know. Things that even Master Yoda, in all his wisdom, did not know."

"But, how is that possible?"

"You must never think that you or any Jedi is infallible," Ben warned. "We may be more in touch with the Force. We may be able to understand it, and it may aid us, but we are like any sentient life form in that we interpret what we see, hear, feel, and sense through the prism of our own experiences and biases.

"I believe that is what led to the fall of the Jedi. Darth Sidious may have given the order, but it was the arrogance of the Jedi and especially of the Jedi Council that allowed him to go so far. We believed so strongly in our connection to the Force, that we understood the world better than other sentients, and so we were blind to what was really happening around us. I spent many years on Tatooine meditating on where I went wrong with your father's training."

"But, I thought Jedi are supposed to live in the now, not dwell on the past."

"We should not obsess over it or dwell on it so much it prevents us from living in the now, but that does not mean we should ignore the past," Ben advised. "We must learn from our mistakes, or what purpose do they serve? I meditated on these things so that I would not make the same mistakes in training you as I did your father."

Luke realized his conversation with Ben was straying off his intended topic again, but Luke couldn't help but want to hear what Ben had to say. It wasn't just that he wanted a better understanding of how and why his father had fallen to the Dark Side. It was also that Luke wanted advice on how to continue his own training and how to train others so they didn't follow Anakin Skywalker's path.

"What mistakes did you make?" Luke prompted when Ben fell silent.

Once again, Ben answered Luke's question with the three words Luke least wanted to hear. "I don't know."

"You don't know," Luke echoed with disbelief.

"No matter how long or how often I meditated on it, all I ever felt from the Force was that fate had gone very wrong, and yet there was still hope because the Force was telling me that as long as you and your sister were still alive, there was a chance for the galaxy, a chance for a great wrong to be set right.

"For some time, I thought that Yoda was right, that Anakin was too old when I took him on as my padawan. Or, perhaps it was that I was simply too young and inexperienced as a Jedi myself."

"What is a padawan, and why did Yoda think my father was too old? Was he my age when he became a Jedi?" Luke asked, not really wishing to interrupt for fear Ben would try to refocus the conversation again but needing to fully understand what he was hearing.

"Padawan is the term the Jedi used for an apprentice. And, your father was a young boy and I was a newly knighted Jedi when I took him on as my padawan." Anticipating Luke's next few questions, Ben added, "Most Force-sensitive children were identified within the first three years of life, and they were taken to the nearest Jedi temple to be raised and trained. Until your father, I had never heard of a boy his age being accepted into the temple, and it was equally rare for a child to become a padawan right away, rather than complete the youngling training first. But I insisted, despite Yoda's objections. And, I think the Council agreed only because of the great potential your father possessed."

Luke was eager to learn anything about his father or the old Jedi Order, but the more Ben shared with him, the more questions he had. Luke was also beginning to realize that as important as Ben had been in setting Luke on his path, he really knew very little about his mentor beyond what he had seen of the older man on Tatooine and what little Ben had shared before their capture by the Death Star.

Luke knew he did not have the time to ask everything he wanted to know right now. Although his Force trance took him beyond physical needs and senses, Luke was not yet a Force spirit and he still possessed a physical body that resided on that plane of existence, and time continued to pass there. He needed to focus, to prioritize.

"What potential? What made him so special that he was accepted and trained in spite of the rules against it?"

"Your father was nine when my master, Qui-Gon, met him. We were on Tatooine, and my master recognized immediately that Anakin was strong in the Force. He was stronger than any being ever recorded, stronger even than Yoda."

"Stronger than Yoda," Luke said. "How is that possible? He was nine."

"I said stronger in the Force, not wiser in how he should use that power," Ben elaborated. "He was such an innocent child, a testament perhaps to how his mother raised him considering how difficult it must have been to stay innocent and kind when you grow up a slave. But, he was afraid. He was eager to be a Jedi, but he was also afraid. Afraid for his mother who was still a slave, certainly. Afraid perhaps because the man who rescued him was dead. And though he never said a word about it, I think perhaps he was afraid that he could not live up to Qui-Gon's belief that he was the Chosen One who had been prophesied."

"There was a prophesy about my father? What was it?"

"The prophesy was about the Chosen One," Ben corrected. "It was so ancient that its origins were unclear. Jedi scholars had studied it over thousands of years. It said simply that a Chosen One would arrive who would bring balance to the Force. Many scholars believed it meant a very powerful Jedi who would defeat the Sith once and for all. That is what my master believed. In his honor, I took Anakin as my padawan, hoping to train and guide him to fulfill his destiny.

"Your father never believed he was the Chosen One. He was aware, only too aware, that he was possibly the most powerful Jedi to ever live. He was arrogant about that, but he never believed he was some prophesied savior. I must admit that I had my doubts as well. Not about your father's abilities or skill as a Jedi; no, he surpassed me in many ways. I doubted that Anakin was the Chosen One, even at the same time I wanted to believe that together he and I could end the specter of the Sith."

"Is that what you meant when you said the Force was telling you fate had gone wrong? Because father fell to the Dark Side instead of stopping the Sith?" Luke asked, suddenly filled with a powerful sense that he was getting closer to some very important answers.

"Yes, I believed it then, and I am sure of it now. The Force was crying out because a being so filled with it, so connected to the very fabric of life, had fallen to such depths of anger and hatred." There was sorrow in Ben's voice, sorrow for all the lives lost to the reign of the Emperor and Darth Vader. "But, even in that dark hour when my heart was filled with pain over losing a man who was like a brother to me, you and your sister brought two bright sparks of light into the galaxy. Watching your mother die was almost more tragic than your father's fall, but she did not lose her life in vain."

"You were there? You know who my mother is?" Luke asked. Strange how he rarely thought about his mother, but now that he had the chance to know, it was all he wanted.

"I was there when you and your sister were born. Yoda and Bail Organa were there as well. Yoda and I knew you were both strong in the Force, possibly as strong as your father. You both burned so brightly with the Light Side, I feared the Emperor would sense it and send his agents out to kidnap or kill you. We decided we had to separate you from your sister and hide you both until the Force told us the time was right. Bail insisted on taking your sister, and Yoda and I swiftly made arrangements to make sure she was protected. And, as you know, I watched over you on Tatooine."

"Tell me who my mother is, Ben. Please."

"You were both so strong, so bright in the Light Side that Yoda and I were certain that one or both of you would be able to defeat Vader. We thought that without him, one of us might have the chance to kill the Emperor," Ben continued as if he hadn't even heard Luke. "I did not immediately sense your sister on the Death Star. Somehow she was unconsciously masking her presence in the Force, preventing anyone from sensing her true power. Despite having no training, it became clear to me that she was as strong in the Force as Yoda and I could have hoped for. But, her light had faded. All she suffered at Vader's hands dimmed her light. It did not extinguish it, but it did not burn nearly as brightly as yours.

"I think that is why Yoda and I left her as a last resort, to only be trained if you failed." Ben's voice began to fade, and suddenly Luke realized he had never really asked the question that had prompted him to initiate this conversation. Now Luke had an even more urgent concern. Ben must have sensed Luke's worry because he continued even as their connection continued to fade. "No, Leia has not fallen. She is still firmly in the light. But, the mental and physical suffering she endured would dim the light in even the strongest of Jedi. I sense that soon we will all find answers to questions we did not even know to ask. And, if you listen to your feelings, you'll finally realize what you already know is true, what I am sensing from you, Luke. What you seek may serve to bring your sister some much-needed peace."

Ben was gone. Luke opened his eyes to see the darkened cargo hold. He took a few deep breaths before floating back to the floor. He felt rested physically, but Luke's mind was a jumble. There was so much information to process, and it led to so many questions that Luke didn't know where to start. Looking at his chrono, Luke realized there would be no time to sort through his thoughts and feelings right now, not even time to rest his mind, for his sleep shift was over. Not that any of that mattered right now.

What did matter was that he might finally be able to help ease his sister's suffering. She hid it well, so it had been a long time before he realized how traumatized she still was. He often thought that he, Han, and Chewbacca were the only ones who realized the true depth of her pain. If what Ben had said was true, and Luke felt the truth and rightness of it more strongly as each second passed, then finding that temple could bring Leia a small measure of peace. Luke would do everything in his power to make sure they found it and that they all reached it safely.

 _to be continued_


	3. Follow the Trail

Disclaimer: Lucas and Disney own Star Wars and all related characters and worlds. I'm not making any money from this, just showing my appreciation for the GFFA.

Author's Notes: This is very much an AU. The story follows the original trilogy, but it does not follow the new Disney canon nor does it follow any of the EU/Legends stories, although I did borrow some ship types and planet names from Legends. In fact, most systems and planets I mention are done so with purpose.

Kudos to my beta for this chapter, knitzkampf. If the story isn't too hard to follow, that's because of knitzkampf's suggestions. If you find mistakes, those are my own.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to suezahn, who has written a wonderful series of Han/Leia stories known as the Kismet series.

 **A Soldier's Heart, A Princess's Destiny  
** by Mako-clb

 **Chapter 3: Follow the Trail**

When Luke rejoined the team in the lounge, his first thought was to tell his friends what he learned during his meditation, but in the end he decided not to say anything. Han was already putting a lot of pressure on himself to make this mission work for Leia's sake. If Han knew what was really riding on this, it would only make things worse for him if things went wrong. Luke also felt it was unfair to add to Han's burden when Luke himself couldn't contribute anything useful. While Luke's conversation with Ben's spirit had been enlightening in many ways, it didn't provide any insight on how to find the Alderaanian temple or why the Emperor had been interested in it.

Luke desperately wanted to talk to Leia, to tell her what he had learned about their father. It was uplifting to learn something, anything really, about the man that was Anakin Skywalker instead of the monster that was Darth Vader. Luke knew more than he ever wanted to about the Sith who had terrorized the galaxy and hurt both himself and his sister. Yet, he knew so little about the man who was his father, the man who gave them life and saved him on the second Death Star. That was how Luke thought of them, as two separate people—Anakin Skywalker died, giving birth to Darth Vader; Vader died when Anakin Skywalker was reborn. Leia didn't see it that way, couldn't accept that. Maybe someday she would if she found the peace Ben had alluded to.

Right now, though, Luke could sense his sister's conflicting emotions, not that anyone would know she was anything but calm, confident, and collected from her outward appearance. She was interacting with the team, keeping their spirits up, letting them know how grateful she was for their service.

She was wearing what Han referred to as her polite princess mask. It had been Han, long before anyone else, who noticed that Leia wore masks. She was a diplomat when recruiting support for the Alliance. She was a strategist in the war room. She was a warrior in the trenches. She was a princess for her people. And, she was a caring and supportive friend. What Luke had always admired most about Leia was that she truly was every one of those things. She wasn't playing pretend; she lived and breathed every bit of it. But what only Han had realized was that she was hiding behind those facets of who she was, not showing her full, true self to anyone.

Luke thought Han noticed first because he did the same thing. Of course, it had been much easier to see it in Han than Leia, mostly because Han's mask was a carefully cultivated form of self-deception—a deception that had become obvious to just about everyone but Han himself when the man had turned around to join the Battle of Yavin with nothing to gain for it. Looking back on it now, Luke realized that for every two steps Han took forward in getting Leia to open up to him, to all of them, his insistence on continuing to hide behind his own mask of self-interest took him another step back.

While planning Han's rescue from Jabba, Luke had slowly come to realize that something had changed in Leia, or more accurately, he was finally seeing more of the amazing person that she was. Somehow, though Luke was still not privy to the details and perhaps didn't want to be, Han had finally broken down Leia's walls, and Luke had seen new sides to Leia he never had before. Now, Luke was seeing something new in Leia again. After his conversation with Ben, Luke was beginning to realize that Leia still suffered because she had lost part of her self at some point. It wasn't difficult for Luke to guess when that had happened or what had caused it. He sensed Leia's hope that finding this mysterious temple would somehow help her find that lost part of herself and maybe help other Alderaanians do the same. Despite Leia's hope, Luke knew he would never know the Leia who existed before the Death Star. Some things that were lost could never be found again; he knew that from his own experience. He also knew just as strongly that the Force was leading them all to that temple because Leia would find something that could make her whole again. Not the same, never the same as she was, but whole and at peace.

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

"I don't wanna hear it, Tacen," Han said into the comm, even as he checked some readouts on another display. "You need to get some rest. You're not going to do anyone any good if you're too tired to shoot straight."

"I'm fine, sir. I can go for several more time parts without a break, and I don't want to fall too far behind."

"See, right there is proof you need to get some sleep," Han said, shaking his finger at the comm even though he knew Tacen Bernal couldn't see it. "Clearly you're too tired to remember anything. You just called me 'sir,' which I know you know I hate. Plus, you either forgot or didn't understand what I just finished explaining. Our paranoid friend just doubled back, so he's closer to you than he is to me. Stay where you are, catch some sleep, and Kes can wake you when it's time to jump. Skip this stop, and you save everyone some wear and tear. Got it?"

"But, what if something happens while I'm sleeping, sir? What kind of fighter escort isn't ready for danger?"

"The kind who's too tired to know what the kriff is going on!" Han shouted, hoping the hyperspace comm single was as clear on Tacen's end as his own so the Alderaanian pilot would hear just how aggravated Han was.

"The princess personally selected me for this mission," Tacen said, clearly proud of the distinction. "I don't want to let her down."

Han sighed quietly, reminding himself that Tacen was one of the few Alderaanian survivors and that this mission was probably almost as personal for him as it was for Leia. But, Han needed the pilot to get some rest while he could. He was the only fighter escort for the support shuttle, and Han might need him to do some fancy flying if they came under attack. The _Sun Dappler_ wasn't as fast as the _Millennium Falcon_ , so Solo might not be able to get back to Tacen in time if there was unexpected trouble. Not to mention he would need Tacen alert if and when the _Sun Dappler_ ran into any Imps. Not only was the _Sun Dappler_ short on speed, it was also short on firepower.

"Look, this was Leia's idea. She's counting on you to protect that shuttle and provide us backup if we need it," Han said. It wasn't exactly the truth, but he knew Leia would agree with him if he asked her.

"The princess suggested this?" Taken asked, clearly not as eager to argue now that he thought it was a directive from Her Royal Highness.

"Yup. But, if you're set against it, I'll let her know–"

"No need, sir," Tacen said, cutting Han off. "I'll set my astromech to wake me and start any navigational computations automatically if you send a distress signal. Over and out."

Han cut the connection on his end, glad he had finally convinced Tacen to get some rest. Now he could focus on the two encrypted messages that had just come in.

One was from the team left behind to watch the first pick-up point. They reported that, as everyone had suspected, nobody ever came for the supplies that weren't there. Han told them to use whichever of the pre-determined extraction plans they thought would work best. It also reminded Han to send an encrypted message back to Home One to give them a short mission update.

The second message was from the team at the last of the supply depots. A ship that matched the description of the _Crown Furu_ , which was piloted by a smuggling team Han knew, had loaded the supplies. Han switched to another channel, and the distinctive signal of the last of their hyperspace transponders was coming through. He sent a quick message off to the team telling them to keep an eye on things for another few time parts before getting out of there.

Han couldn't help but relax a little. If things didn't go well with the crazy pilot he was currently tracking, at least he might have one last chance to find Leia's temple.

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

"So, here we are again," Leia said as she opened the door to the bunk room.

"Yeah, here we are again," Han said, following Leia into the room and shutting the door behind him. The sleep shifts had rotated back around to Han, Leia, and Chewie. Leia was hoping a good night's rest, or in this case mid-day galactic standard time's rest, would help Han relax. Leia could tell he was frustrated and tense. He had tried to hide it when she visited him in the cockpit a few times, but Leia noticed. She knew part of it was that neither of them had gotten much sleep the last cycle, but she also suspected that Han was worried about her. He had stopped to check on her whenever he left the cockpit for a quick break, which wasn't often. Even when they were in hyperspace, Han had only left the cockpit to visit the sani. That, in itself, was a sign because Han was a very sociable person, and it was common to see him take a break to chat with the team while they were in the safety of hyperspace.

Leia noticed Han eyeing her as she sat down to remove her boots. "I'm fine," she said to his unasked question.

Han didn't say anything. He just sat down next to her, then put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Really, I'm fine," Leia repeated.

When Han didn't move, Leia said, "I'm tired."

"And…" Han prompted.

"And, I have an odd feeling about this," Leia admitted.

"A bad feeling?" Han asked.

Leia shook her head. "It's not bad. I just feel like this is so much more important than it seems."

"Seems pretty important to me," Han said.

"It's important to the Alderaanian diaspora, of course," Leia agreed, and as Han gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, she reluctantly added, "And, it's important to me. But, I feel like it's more than just finding a piece of Alderaan. It's like finding this temple will change the lives of a lot of people in ways I can't even imagine. I have no reason to feel that way, nothing in the data we've found to indicate this is more than a lost piece of Alderaan rediscovered."

"It might be more than that," Han said. "We've talked about that. Why the Emperor would go to so much trouble to hide all this."

"I know. That's part of it, but it's something else too, and I can't explain why I feel that way. I just know with this strange certainty that it's true."

Han sat there, silent, his arm still around Leia's shoulders. The close contact allowed her to feel as he tensed slightly before finally speaking.

"The Force?"

Leia sighed. "I don't know."

"Like Luke's feeling that he's supposed to be here."

"I don't know."

"Don't know or don't want to talk to me about it?" Han asked, his arm falling from Leia's shoulders.

"I. Don't. Know." Leia said, emphasizing each word.

Han ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh before placing his arm around Leia again.

"I've felt this way for awhile, even before we left Home One," Leia admitted. "At first I assumed it was just wishful thinking on my part because I want to believe that Alderaan mattered to the galaxy, that its loss mattered."

" 'Course it matters."

"I know. It was a wake-up call for the galaxy. After Alderaan, nobody could pretend the Empire was benevolent anymore. So many people and planets joined the Alliance after that."

"That's not what I meant," Han said. "Do you remember one of the first things I smuggled for the Rebellion after we left Yavin?"

"Navigational computers?" Leia asked, not quite sure she was remembering correctly.

"Right. We needed new navicomps. Every pilot in the galaxy needed new navicomps or serious upgrades to their existing systems if they wanted to fly anywhere near the Alderaan system. What happened to Alderaan affected the entire system and even nearby systems. The push and pull of gravitational forces is a delicate balance. It's why you can't just blindly jump into hyperspace. If you cross through a gravitational field too close or at the wrong time, you can get pulled out of hyperspace or slingshot across the galaxy. They had to shift the Commoner Run because Alderaan just wasn't there anymore, not like it had been."

"That's just because there wasn't any reason to go to the Alderaan system anymore," Leia said sadly.

"No. That wasn't it," Han said. "The mass of a planet has a stronger and more centralized gravitational pull than an asteroid field. The Alderaan debris field is even more unstable than an asteroid field. Without taking into account the changes in the gravitational fields as well as the changes in the physical bodies in orbit, hyperspace travelers crossing through or near the Alderaan system would be risking a messy death."

"You would know," Leia said, looking at the deck plating under her feet. "You were probably the first person to fly into the…to see Alderaan after—"

"Yeah, I probably was," Han admitted, "but that's not what I mean. After we settled into the new base, I had my navicomp run a few test computations using both the new and old specs. It's hard to miss the differences."

"You kept the old systems?" Leia asked, honestly surprised. "But, why? It's not like Alderaan will ever be whole again. Nobody will ever need that information again."

Han shifted so his lips were close to Leia's ear as he whispered. "I figured someday, somebody might want to know just how much the destruction of Alderaan changed the galaxy. So, all the old systems are still stored on the Falcon, and they're not going anywhere."

Leia turned to face Han, bumping her nose against his cheek because Han's face was still so close to her. He started to pull back, but Leia reached out, placing her hand against his cheek to stop him. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, then whispered, "You really are nice, the nicest scoundrel I've ever known."

Leia and Han shared a few more chaste kisses before Leia leaned over to finish removing her boots. Han took that as his cue and started to stand, but Leia gently pulled him back down. She bent down and started unlacing Han's boots.

"We both need to get some sleep," Han said reluctantly.

"We do," Leia agreed, pulling off one of Han's boots. "But, there's no reason we both can't get that sleep in the same bunk."

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

Luke made his way to Threepio and turned the golden droid on. Since Han was taking his shift in the bunks, Luke decided it was safe to activate the droid. It had taken quite a bit of Luke's persuasive power to get Han to agree to take Artoo and Threepio. For reasons Luke and Leia didn't understand, Han hated droids of every type and purpose. Over the years, Han had developed a grudging respect for Artoo, mostly due to the astromech's performance on the first Death Star and at the Battle of Endor. Han had never warmed up to Threepio. In fact, it seemed that the more time that passed, the more Han disliked Threepio, but despite his threats, he had never taken his blaster to the droid. Leia had only said that both reactions were likely because of her, though she wouldn't elaborate. Leia had asked Luke not to test Han's patience and to keep Threepio shut down until he was needed.

While the protocol droid wasn't exactly needed at the moment, Luke decided that what Han didn't know wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides, if they did need the Threepio, Luke didn't want to waste a lot of time answering questions about what had been happening while he was shut down.

Once Threepio was powered up, Luke updated the droid on where they were and what had been going on while he was deactivated. Threepio interrupted several times with unnecessary comments and interjections that sounded almost human. Luke found it amusing, and it endeared the droid to him even more. But, the quirks that made Threepio distinctly Threepio were exactly the things that drove Han crazy.

"Where is Artoo? I hope he hasn't been causing any trouble, Master Luke."

"He's fine, Threepio. He's in the cockpit with Lieutenant Urr."

"Oh my, is something wrong with the ship?"

Luke cocked his head. "Why would you think that?"

"If General Solo is not in the cockpit, I assume he is affecting repairs somewhere else on the ship. The ships he pilots do tend to need emergency maintenance."

Luke had to stop himself from laughing. And, he was very, very grateful that Han wasn't anywhere nearby. "The ship is fine, Threepio. Han is in the bunk room taking his sleep shift."

"And, it's a good thing he is, Commander. Comments like that are sure to get Solo riled up," Sergeant Taron said as he walked over.

"I must disagree," Threepio chimed in. "I do not believe even General Solo would be upset that the ship is fine."

Luke placed a hand on Threepio's shoulder affectionately. "I think it's time to shut you down again. Be sure to commit the information I just told you to memory so you won't need it repeated later."

"Oh dear, must you, Master Luke? It really is rather disconcerting to be powered back on and not know how much time has passed while I was deactivated."

"I know, but I think it would be better for everyone, especially you, if you were deactivated again."

"If you insist, Master Luke. Though I will not be responsible if Artoo gets into trouble while I am deactivated. You know he tends to make poor decisions when I am not around to correct him."

Luke gave Threepio a reassuring pat on the back, then reached behind the droid and turned him off.

"Sir, can I ask why you brought the droid?" Sergeant Taron asked. "I mean, the astromech unit I get. It may be an old model, but those Naboo droids are reliable and that little thing was helpful in hacking into the data storage facility. But, a protocol droid? What use will we have for that, especially since this one seems to be more annoying than most?"

"I know Threepio takes some getting used to, but he and Artoo are more than just droids," Luke said as he stood. "They're the reason Han and I were able to rescue Leia. They're the reason I ever left Tatooine and joined the Rebellion. It's fair to say that without them, I might never have become a Jedi, and I would never have known I have a sister."

Taron just stood there looking at Threepio for a few seconds before turning back to Luke. "If that droid is part of the reason Princess Leia is still with us and the Death Star was destroyed, then I can tolerate it no matter how annoying it gets."

Luke looked at Taron in much the same way the weapons sergeant had looked at Threepio before asking, "Are you Alderaanian?"

"No, sir. Never even had the chance to visit the planet."

"Do you know Leia? I mean, personally." Taron shook his head, but Luke suspected there was more to the answer. "Then why does it matter to you so much?"

"You mean, besides the fact that the Princess kept the Imps from retaking the Death Star plans and eventually delivered them to High Command so you could blow it up, _sir_?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Luke said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"I _do_ put it that way, Commander. The Princess is an amazing woman," Sergeant Taron said. "You're lucky to have her as a sister."

"I am," Luke agreed. "But, you better not let Han hear you talking like that or you might find yourself with 'fresher duty. I know for a fact that Han can get a bit jealous."

"It's not like that, sir," Taron said, shaking his head in denial. "I have a lot of respect for the Princess. She reminds me of my sister."

"Older or younger?" Luke asked.

"Younger by quite a few years. I joined the Alliance in her memory."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Luke said, honestly sad for the man. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Leia now that he had found her.

Taron nodded, then cleared his throat. "Anyway, sir, I actually came over to let you know I checked in with Lieutenant Urr when I noticed the ship hadn't entered hyperspace in a while. It looks like the hyperspace beacon hasn't moved from the Kowak system in several clicks. She was inclined just to keep an eye on things for awhile while Solo and the Princess get some sleep. I agree, at least for now. But, we both thought that since you know the Princess better than we do, you'd know if she would want to be told immediately or not."

"What instructions did Han leave?"

"Solo told Urr to use her best judgement, but to check with you if anything seems off and to wake him if all hells break loose. But, he also made it very clear that Princess Leia is ultimately in charge of this mission, and we defer to her unless Solo specifically gives us the countermand sign."

Luke's eyes widened at that. "Countermand sign? Han plans to override Leia?"

"Sorry, sir. That didn't come out right," Taron explained. "During the mission briefing, Solo made sure we all understood that this is Princess Leia's mission and she makes the decisions. He also stressed that this is very important to her, which we all took to mean it's important to him and therefore should be important to all of us, too. But, Solo also said that our first priority is Princess Leia's safety. If Solo thinks the Princess is in serious danger, he'll give the signal to countermand whatever other orders we have, hers or his, and we're to get the Princess to safety at all costs."

"Thank you." It was all Luke could think to say. He was honestly grateful to Han and his team for understanding how important this mission was to Leia and to making his sister's safety a priority. "Just don't let Leia know about that last part."

"Don't worry," Taron said. "Solo warned us about that already. Said the Princess would have his hide and ours too if she knew we were treating her differently than the rest of the team."

Luke smiled at that.

"So, what's your advice, sir?" Taron asked.

"Advice?"

"About the beacon not moving. Should we wake Solo and the Princess or wait to see if anything changes?"

"Oh, that," Luke said, running his hand over the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Just have Urr keep an eye on things for now. Could be the other pilot's just resting. If the beacon moves, follow the same procedures Han set up unless Lieutenant Urr thinks something is up. I'll check in with her soon."

Sergeant Taron gave a quick nod in acknowledgement before walking back to the cockpit.

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

Han woke to the sound of the alarm chime and Leia shifting on top of him. One hand was still resting on her lower back, just above the waistband of her military-issue slacks. Han's other hand had somehow gotten caught between his chest and her head, where she was using it as a rather poor imitation of a pillow. When Leia rolled off him to sit on the very edge of the bunk, Han's arm tingled. He lay there, shaking his arm to try to get the feeling back in it while Leia shifted to the other bunk and started pulling her boots on.

Han swung his legs out and over the side of the bunk, letting the momentum pull him up into a seated position. He was still shaking his arm to get the pins-and-needles feeling to fade when Leia stood, leaned over him and kissed his forehead in one swift motion.

Han was just about to wish her a good morning, even if it wasn't morning, when someone started pounding on the door.

"Krif," Han practically growled. "This is getting ridiculous." Then in a louder voice, he said, "Yeah, we're up. Go wake Chewie."

"On it, Solo," came Dasson's voice from the other side of the door.

"What do you think is wrong?" Leia asked, running her fingers through Han's hair as he laced up his boots.

"Can't be too bad," Han said, standing and grabbing his spacer's vest off the bunk above him, "or they would have woken us up sooner."

Han was tempted to pull Leia in for a real good morning kiss before they left the bunk room, but before he could the door slid open to reveal Luke with a can of self-heating kaf in each hand.

"Drink up, and I'll fill you in," Luke said, passing a can to each of them.

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

With the exception of Lieutenant Urr, who was babysitting the cockpit just in case the transponder started moving, and Sergeant Taron, who was manning the laser cannons, the rest of the team was gathered in the lounge while Han, Leia, Luke, and Chewie met in what had become Chewbacca's sleeping quarters.

"So, I figure we got a few possibilities," Han said, lifting a finger as he listed them. "One, our guy has something wrong with his ship, and he's checking it out before finishing his run. Two, he's making this run alone, and after how long we've been at this, he's finally laying off all those short back-and-forth jumps to get some sleep. Three, he knows he's being trailed, and the Kowak system's where he's waiting to spring some kind of trap. Four, that's the drop-off point, and he's already unloaded his cargo and taken off. Five, he found the transponder and landed there to dump it before taking off to the drop-off point."

When there was no immediate response, Han added, "Did I forget something?"

"No, I think that's a good summary of the possibilities," Leia said, no emotion in her voice. "I'm just not sure we have enough information to determine which scenario is more likely."

Chewbacca asked Luke if he had any feelings one way or another.

"Sorry, I don't feel anything from the Force, not about this at least. All I can tell you is that we're heading in the right direction."

"That don't help much, Kid."

"If it were you, what would you be doing?" Leia asked Han. Although Leia trusted Luke and his Force abilities implicitly, in this she deferred to Han. This was Han's area of expertise; he had lived this life for years, and Leia knew nobody would understand how a smuggler might think better than Han.

"I think he's got at least one co-pilot. Could be a droid instead of a sentient," Han said with distaste. "But, no way he's flying alone the way he's going. If he's as paranoid as he seems, he'd never risk landing or hanging out in a system to sleep while he still has his cargo. He'd be better off making longer jumps and sleepin' while he's in hyperspace. Short of an interdiction field, there's not a whole lot that can hurt you while you're in hyperspace unless your navicomp messed up the calculations. And, in that case, it probably ain't gonna matter if you're awake or not.

"Kowak ain't the most hospitable planet," Han continued. "Sure, you can live off the plants and stuff, but those kriffing monkey-lizards would just as soon pull a ship apart as anything else. Nobody who cares about their ship sets down there unless they have to."

Leia smiled. Once again, she was pleasantly surprised at how world-wise Han was. Given his background and the uneducated facade he showed to the world, it was easy to forget that the very nature of Han's business and experience required him to be very knowledgable about the many planets in the galaxy. Han might not know the official song of every Core world the way Leia did, but his knowledge was earned firsthand and was often more useful in the real world than all the courtly rules of etiquette Leia had spent years learning.

"Only way to know if it's one of the other options is to jump into the system and see what we're dealing with," Han concluded. "But, it's your call, Leia."

Leia already knew Han was right. If they wanted to find the temple, the only choice was to jump into the system and deal with whatever happened. The only decision to make was if she wanted to find the temple that badly. Leia had no qualms about risking the ship or her own life in pursuit of the temple and the answers it might provide for the surviving Alderaanians. But, she did have concerns about risking the lives of her family and the men and women assigned to this mission. There was always risk in any mission, but could she ask these people to risk their lives for something that was so personal for her? The logical part of her mind was telling her that there were too many uncertainties and that it wasn't worth risking so many lives. A deeper part of her needed to know the answers to all her questions—was there really an Alderaanian temple out there and why would the Emperor care so much about it and do so much to hide it?

All Leia knew for certain was that she needed to move forward, not just wanted to but truly needed to. And, so did her people.

Suddenly, Han was gently covering Leia's hand with his own. She looked up, and he gave her an encouraging smile and a little nod. Han didn't speak, but Leia understood the meaning behind the small gesture. She could take the risk because Han was with her, he had her back. They all did.

"Get everyone ready and on alert," Leia said, her voice reflecting her determination to see this through. She needed answers. The Alderaanian diaspora needed answers. "We'll move as soon as you feel we're ready."

 _to be continued_


	4. Closing In

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to knitzkampf. Not only is she a great beta, but she has a wonderful talent for getting into the characters' heads and a way of writing that gives the Force a truly mystical and spiritual feel. Dip your toe in with The Conversation and then try Laying Down the Sand.

 **A Soldier's Heart, A Princess's Destiny  
** by Mako-clb

 **Chapter 4: Closing In**

"We're coming out of hyperspace soon. You better go strap in," Han said, ostensibly speaking to everyone in the cockpit, but really directing his comments to Leia.

"I'm fine here," Leia said, grabbing onto a handhold positioned a bit higher than she would like. Sometimes, it really was inconvenient to be as short as she was.

"There ain't room in here for this many people," Han said. That much was true. There was barely room for Han. The smuggler really missed the _Millennium Falcon_ right now, not the least of which was the fact that there were four seats in the cockpit. It wasn't that Han couldn't fly this freighter himself. It was that he knew Leia wanted to stay, and he _wanted_ her to stay, but there wasn't a safe place for her in the cockpit. He didn't want to have to worry about her getting knocked around if he had to do some fancy flying.

Chewie growled, and Leia shook her head. "No, that's not why Han is grumpy. We slept just fine."

Chewie rumbled something else, which Luke didn't quite catch, but he could guess by Leia's response.

"Yes, very pleasant dreams."

" 'Course they were. You were dreamin' about me," Han said, and Luke couldn't be sure if Han was being serious or making a joke.

Chewie patted Leia on the head and warbled something. Leia smiled and said, "I had a dream about my mother."

"What was it about?" Luke asked, pleased that Leia was talking about her family without any of the guilt or pain he usually sensed from her.

"Nothing special. I dreamed that I was a little girl and mother was telling me a bedtime story. It was one of the stories she told her students as a lesson about Alderaan, but I didn't want to hear it. I kept begging her to tell my favorite story."

"Let me guess," Luke said, remembering the times Aunt Beru had read him a bedtime story. " _The Little Lost Bantha Cub_? Or maybe _The Tale of the Curious Loth Cat_?"

"No, none of those," Leia said. She glanced away for a moment before saying, "Keep an eye on the controls. We're coming out of hyperspace soon." Although it was true, Han got the distinct feeling she was changing the subject, though why she wouldn't want to tell them her favorite bedtime story he couldn't fathom.

Chewie rumbled an affirmative and headed for the secondary controls for the missile batteries. Since the _Sun Dappler_ was designed to be operated with a crew of one if necessary, the controls for the missiles were in the cockpit and the laser canons could be set in a number of pre-programmed automatic firing patterns. But, the canons were also designed for individual, sentient control and the missile batteries had a secondary control system near the other end of the ship.

Luke checked to make sure he was wearing his comm before he headed to man the laser canons. The _Sun Dappler_ did not have wired-in headsets in the gun turrets like the Falcon, so Han had requested some encrypted, short-range comms for the crew to use instead. Luke had forgotten his during one of his shifts on the lasers, and Leia had warned him to be more careful. Somehow a polite scolding from his sister was worse than a reprimand from a commanding officer. Luke did not want to suffer through that again. He also did not want to be around if Han and Leia started arguing about her staying in the cockpit.

"Strap yourselves in. We're going to drop out of light speed," came Han's voice over the comms. Luke could faintly hear Leia's voice in the background before the comms cut out.

It was strange how being a Jedi had changed so much in Luke's life and so little.

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

"Leia, you gotta get outta here. We've got seconds before we drop outta hyperspace."

"I'm not leaving," she said, holding up the hand that wasn't gripping the overhead handhold, even though Han was looking at the instrument panel and not her. "There isn't time to argue about this. I want to be here so I know if it's time to pull out."

Han frowned, even as he mentally counted down to their drop out of light speed.

"The temple is important," Leia continued, "but not more important than the lives of this team, and not more important than you, or Luke, or Chewie. If this is a trap, if it's something that's too risky, I'm going to order a retreat."

 _Kest_ , Han hated this. He hated that Leia might have to make that choice. He knew how much finding this temple meant to her. He wanted to be able to do this for her. And, he also knew she was right. This wasn't like some of their other missions for the Alliance. As far as they knew, there weren't any lives hanging in the balance of this mission, at least not anything immediate, and this mission wasn't going to make or break the Alliance or the Imps. _That_ mission had already happened.

"Just hang on tight," Han said as the warped star field of hyperspace gave way to the more conventional star field of real space in the Kowak system. Han had decided not to jump right to Kowak itself. Instead, he jumped into the outer reaches of the system. He would have preferred to jump in closer and use a moon or other nearby planetary body for cover, but the entire system was free of moons or even an asteroid field. Worse yet, the orbits of the planets meant that none of them would provide the cover he was looking for to keep the ship semi-hidden while allowing him to passively scan the space around Kowak. So instead, Han had opted to come out of hyperspace at the edge of the system, beyond the farthest planet from its sun.

Leia had decided that they should use their cover as a smuggling vessel to their advantage. The best-case scenario was the Imperials believed they were one of the scheduled delivery ships. Given that none of her team had even a clue what security protocols might be in place, that seemed unlikely. As a backup, she had asked Han to rig a ship malfunction, or at least something that would look like a malfunction to active sensors but wouldn't actually interfere with the ship's operation. If the Imperials believed they were one of the scheduled deliveries, they might get invited to land. If the Imperials suspected them, they could use the fake malfunction as an excuse for being in the system, and it might keep the Imperials from seeing them as a threat until it was too late.

Han had immediately agreed it was a good plan. Not that he was surprised. One thing Han had learned running all those Alliance missions with Leia was that she had the kind of intelligence and instincts a good smuggler needed. Heck, if he and Leia had been working together when he was smuggling spice for Jabba, they probably would never have been caught. Han could picture it now, flying the _Millennium Falcon_ through the galaxy with Chewbacca and the Princess of Smuggling, because no matter where she was or what she was doing, Leia would always be a princess.

As soon as they were fully back in real space, Han turned on every active sensor he had and started the navicomputer on calculating a jump out of there. The problem with active sensors was that other ships would easily pick it up even on their passive sensors and could trace the signal back to the origin, but at this point, Han was more concerned with spotting a trap and hightailing it out of the system before it was sprung.

There was nothing. No Star Destroyers. No TIE fighters. No ships at all.

"Nothing here," Han said, though Leia could probably read the panel well enough from where she stood. Switching over to the designated secure channel, Han repeated his observation for Tacen Bernal, who was a short hyperspace jump from the _Sun Dappler's_ position. "Solo here. We got nothing, so stay with the shuttle for now. We're gonna check things out closer to Kowak. If you don't hear from us in five standard time parts, come in guns blazing, but leave the support shuttle behind with instructions to high tail it back home if neither of us come back."

"Roger."

"Solo out."

Leia placed a hand on Han's shoulder. "What now?"

"I should be askin' you that."

Leia nodded. "Let's go with the malfunction scenario."

Han switched on his internal comm. "Malfunction scenario is a go. Hang tight back there, and hold your fire unless you get the signal."

Switching over to the main comm system, Han set the broadcast to standard Imperial frequencies. Given the secrecy around this Alderaanian temple, the Imps were probably using encrypted channels, but he didn't have access to those so he was working with what they had—no different than always.

"This is the _Sun Dappler_. Got a malfunctioning hyperdrive relay. Got a place for me to land so I can make repairs?" Han broadcast the message twice, aiming it directly at Kowak.

"No response yet," Han said, tilting his head up toward Leia. With him sitting and her standing, it was one of the few times he had to look up to her literally instead of just figuratively. "I'm gonna fly towards Kowak. We're going in full-speed sub-light. We start getting shot at, we can stay and fight or jump to hyperspace. I've already got an escape vector programmed into the navicomp."

"Full-speed sub-light?" Leia asked, her hand still on Han's shoulder. "Won't that seem suspicious?"

"Not any more than what we're already doing."

"Fair enough," Leia said. "Can you tell exactly where the transponder signal is coming from?"

Han reached across his chest to gently grab hold of Leia's wrist, bringing her hand around in front of him. "It ain't quite that exact, but now that we're in system, I can tell for sure it's on Kowak. Might even get a fix on which continent it's on once we get a little closer."

Han kicked in the sub-light engines, and the ship shot forward. It wasn't as fast as light speed, but even sub-light was fast enough for in-system travel.

"So, what was your favorite?" Han asked, keeping his eyes on the instruments and the starscape.

Leia didn't respond right away, so Han clarified. "Your favorite bedtime story. What was it?"

A little "Oh," and Leia letting go of Han's hand was the only response Han received.

"That embarrassing, huh?" Han teased, hoping to shift the mood. Han liked the way Leia's voice took on a lighter, girly sort of quality when she recounted a funny memory from her childhood. She said the dream had been pleasant, but it must have been one of those bittersweet sort of memories Leia so often had. Those made Han ache because he wanted to fix it, to make it better, and he couldn't. No one could. But, he could try. "Let me guess. The Princess and the Pilot Race?"

There was a pause before Leia spoke. "I don't think I know that one."

"It's about a princess who's engaged to marry some stuffy, wimp of a prince she doesn't love. Her parents insist she has to get married for the good of the kingdom, so she convinces them to hold a set of competitions she chooses. You know, make the prince prove his worth and all that. Anyone who wants her hand in marriage gets to compete, and whoever wins the most wins her."

Han turned to get a quick look at Leia. When she didn't seem annoyed or sad, he kept going. "The princess secretly enters herself. She's been learning to fight, fly, and do all sorts of un-princessy stuff from one of the royal guards. She and one guy are tied before the last event."

Han flipped a switch, resending their fake distress message while he kept talking. "The princess picks a piloting competition to break the tie because she's good and she knows it. She wins and reveals the truth, which kind of pisses off her family and the pansy princes. Then, some guy walks out from the crowd, kneels down, and asks the princess to marry him. It's the guard who'd been teaching her. The princess asked him why he didn't compete. He taught her. He might have won."

There was nothing, literally nothing, in front of their ship except for the planet Kowak for as far as the eye or the instruments could see, so Han risked another quick glance over his shoulder at Leia. He could tell she was at least listening, that his story was distracting her. "The guard says he's been in love with the Princess for a long time. It's why he taught her how to fight and fly. He wanted to make sure she would be safe even if he couldn't be by her side. But, he didn't compete because he wanted the princess to pick him on her own. And, the princess admitted she always liked the guard, and she accepts his proposal."

"And, they lived happily ever after?" Leia asked.

"Something like that," Han said, pleased to hear the smile in Leia's voice.

"I can see why you might think I would like that story, but I've never heard it before today," Leia said, her hand suddenly back on Han's shoulder. "But, it sounds like it might be one of your favorite childhood stories."

"Naw, least not when I was a kid, but I think I've started liking it a lot more lately."

"Have you? I never pictured you as the princess-fairy-tale type."

"Me neither. But, I'm starting to like that whole thing about the princess falling in love and living happily ever after."

"Is that a Corellian fairy tale?"

"Don't really know where it's from. Just one of the only stories I heard as a kid."

"I knew so many stories from all across the galaxy. When I was little, my mother would tell me a bedtime story every night. Alderaanian stories. Nabooian stories. Twi'lek stories. Sometimes they had a moral. Sometimes they were child-friendly versions of a planet's history. Sometimes they were just stories, fairy tales."

"Someday, maybe you'll share your favorite with me."

"The past doesn't matter. That's what you say when I ask."

"My past don't matter. Or, it ain't worth knowing," Han said, keeping his eyes forward, keeping an eye out for trouble. "You're different. You had a pretty happy childhood, right?"

"It was…" Leia squeezed Han's shoulder, keeping her own gaze forward. "Yes."

"I want…I mean I hope…Someday it won't hurt…" Han grit his teeth. He knew how he felt, what he wanted for Leia, but he didn't know how to say it right.

Leia gave Han a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You can thank me properly when we're back on _Home One_ celebrating that we found your temple and stuck it to that old, wrinkly bastard again."

"Is the beacon on the close or far side from us?" Leia asked, Han's words bringing her focus back to the mission.

Han checked his display before answering. "Close side."

"Good. At least we won't draw more attention by having to fly all the way around the planet," Leia said. "But, there's still no response to our distress signal?"

"Nothing. And, we're getting close to Kowak."

Leia could see the planet growing larger in the viewport as they got closer. They weren't close enough to see details with the naked eye, but they were close enough that if anyone planetside was going to respond to their signal, they would have done it by now.

"Are we getting anything from the scanners?"

"Nothin' much. Looks like some building's down there where the transponder signal's coming from. Nothing big. Can't tell what it is."

Leia saw Han's fingers twitch slightly, which was odd.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nah, nothing. Everything's totally calm and quiet. That's what's makin' me nervous."

Leia nodded, though Han couldn't see since he was concentrating on the scanner readouts.

"If this is a secret Imperial base, I would expect some sort of response by now. No fighters are launching, and there don't seem to be any planetside defense weapons."

"Nothing the scanners are picking up," Han confirmed, though they both knew that ship scanners were meant to pick up planetary objects and other ships. They weren't really designed to provide a lot of information on buildings and life forms beneath a planet's atmosphere. "Maybe they're just laying low so they don't blow their cover, hoping we fly on by."

"Maybe. But, something doesn't feel right."

"You got a bad feeling about this?"

"No, I don't have a _bad_ feeling exactly," Leia said. "It just feels…"

"Off."

"That about sums it up," Leia said, smiling a bit despite the situation.

Just as the _Sun Dappler_ approached Kowak's atmosphere, the control panel beeped, alerting Han that the sensors had picked up something.

"Kriff," Han shouted when he got a better look at the readouts. Without any warning, he flipped the ship around, back the way they had come, and then pulled back hard on the hyperdrive controls. The unexpected and violent lurch the ship made as it jerked its way into hyperspace sent Leia crashing to the deck.

"Leia." When he didn't get an immediate response, Han's first instinct was to jump out of his seat and check on her, but this was a short hyperspace jump, one they were coming out of in a matter of moments. If he left the pilot's seat, they would overshoot by a lot. "Leia," Han said again as he mentally counted down…three, two, one…shifting them back into real space.

"I'm okay," Leia replied, much to Han's relief as he rushed to her side, not even taking the time to check the surrounding space. He'd come in exactly where he wanted, right near their X-Wing and support shuttle craft. The ship should be safe enough while he checked on Leia. "I just had the wind knocked out of me," Leia said, though Han got the feeling that was more for his benefit than that she was sure she wasn't hurt.

Han nodded as he helped her to sit up, running his hand over the back of her head to make sure she hadn't hit it too hard. "I told you that ya shoulda strapped in," Han said, his voice gruff.

In the past, Leia would have snapped back at him, but she recognized now Han's words and tone were coming from a place of concern for her. He wasn't good at expressing those things, and Leia was learning to decipher Han's non-verbal cues well enough to get a sense of his meaning. She had always been good at sussing out people's underlying messages and intentions, though Han had always been an exception. She guessed that was because her own feelings often got in the way.

"I'm fine," Leia said as she started to stand. "What happened back there?"

"Sensors picked up a ship dropping out of hyperspace. Might not have picked it up so fast, but it was running active sensors right outta the gate."

"Why did we run?" Before Han could answer, the comm station lit up. "Go ahead. It's probably Lieutenant Bernal," Leia said, knowing her fellow Alderaanian would be concerned by their sudden and unexpected arrival.

"Yeah, Solo here. Take it easy, Tacen. Everything's fine," Han said before Lieutenant Bernal could even get a word in. Han shot a quick glance at Leia, and she rolled her eyes even as she nodded in confirmation that, yes, she was fine.

Lieutenant Urr's voice came over the internal comms at the same moment Bernal started asking questions. For a few moments, it was nearly impossible to make out who was saying what as Han tried to answer Bernal and Urr as the two unknowingly talked over each other.

"That's enough," Han shouted into both comm units at the same time. When there was silence, he continued in a firm but normal voice, "We're all fine. There's nothing to worry about. Just relax where you are for now. Got it?"

Urr and Bernal acknowledged the order, and as soon as they did, Han cut the comms to Tacen's ship but left the internal comm channel open.

"Luke, get up here," Han instructed. If Leia was curious about that request, the next words out of Han's mouth had her even more curious. "And bring Artoo with you."

When he didn't turn back to her, Leia took the few steps to stand behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Told you, a ship dropped outta hyperspace."

"And…" Leia gently prompted, knowing that even in a ship like the _Sun Dappler_ , Han wasn't likely to run from a firefight against a single ship unless there was a good reason.

"Pretty sure it was an Imperial shuttle," Han said as he turned from the comms to face Leia. When she didn't react, he continued. "It dropped outta hyperspace hot. Weapons were active, shields were up."

"Meaning it was expecting trouble or at least prepared for it," Leia said, reasoning through what Han was trying to tell her. "Which isn't likely if it was returning to home base unless someone knew we weren't who we pretended to be."

"Yeah. That or it wasn't the base." Han ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I shoulda thought of that. No way that wrinkly and evil goes to all this trouble to keep this thing a secret and then tells some smugglers where the place is. Makes sense the final drop off would just be a pickup location for the Imps."

"Which is why the smuggler we tracked was on Kowak for so long and why nobody responded to our signals."

"Yeah. Gotta figure he had to unload the cargo himself. Probably that building we scanned was used to store the stuff until the Imps came to get it. Keep it away from the monkey-lizards."

"So, we've been made?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," Han said, his voice soft. Leia gave him a sad little smile that twisted his heart. "But, we're not giving up yet," he added, reaching to take Leia's hand. When the door to the cockpit slid open, Han pulled back, not always comfortable with more tender displays of affection in front of others.

Artoo rolled in, followed immediately by Luke.

"Get that droid plugged in and analyzing every bit of data we picked up from the moment we reached the Kowak system," Han ordered. "Focus on the ship. I need ta know what systems are along the vector it came in from."

"What ship? What's going on?" Luke asked, even as he nudged Artoo towards the data port.

"An Imperial ship–" Leia was cut off as Chewbacca strode into the cockpit growling a string of questions.

"Knock it off, ya big lug. I know you don't know what's going on."

Chewbacca only got louder, his arms waving to reinforce his anger and frustration.

"No, I wasn't trying to leave you out," Han retorted. "I ain't explained anything to anybody but Leia."

Chewie dropped his gaze to Leia and mewled an apology.

"It's alright," Leia said, resting a hand on Chewbacca's forearm. "I understand."

"Well, I don't," Han growled. "Ya don't hear Luke askin' a buncha questions, do ya? That's 'cause he knows when to do as he's told."

Luke decided not to remind Han that he had asked questions of his own. Luke also decided to let the comment about following orders slide. Luke had known Han long enough to recognize when his friend was angry at himself and taking it out on others.

Leia recognized the same thing, but she had no intention of letting Han get away with it. "Han, that's enough. Luke and Chewie are here to help. What happened is not their fault." Leia's voice softened. "It's not yours either."

There was a moment of awkwardness where Han kept glancing between the floor and Leia, and the only sounds were Artoo's beeping.

Leia moved to the navicomputer, pulling up a map of the system. She didn't say anything while she scanned the planets in the area. The team was basically in the middle of nowhere, in a portion of space without any solar systems. Han had picked the area for preciously that reason. It was a short hyperspace hop from Kowak, but it wasn't along any space lanes and it wasn't likely anyone would just be cruising through this part of space. That meant nobody was likely to happen across the odd assemblage of an X-Wing, a light freighter, and a small transport shuttle.

"I think Excarga is our best option for a safe place to land. It's out of the way, low key, and friendly to the Alliance," Leia said, waiting for the others to catch up to her change in topic.

"We're landing?" Luke asked.

"We are," Leia said, leaving no room for argument. "We'll contact Excarga once we're in range to get permission to land. We can update the entire team at once, let Lieutenant Bernal freshen up, and decide on our next moves. Plus, I think it would be good for morale if everyone had a chance to get off their ships and stretch their legs.

"I'll relay the orders to Lieutenant Bernal and the support shuttle team while Han takes a break and Luke checks our ration and water supplies. If we need to restock, we might be able to do it on Excarga."

"I don't need a break. And, we don't need to check the supplies. You're just giving us busy work to get us outta your hair."

Chewie barked something, but Leia held up a hand to stop any further comments.

"Han, you need a break. Just a short one before you fly us to Excarga. And, then we all need a break. I'm not ready to give up on this mission, yet. But, we need to know where we stand, and we need everyone at their best if we're going to make the best use of whatever information Artoo can give us."

Han gave Leia a quick nod before squeezing between Chewie and Luke to exit the cockpit.

Luke reached over to give Artoo an encouraging pat on his dome. "We're counting on you," he said before following Han out of the cockpit, Chewie close behind.

"I'm counting on you, too," Leia told the little droid before she turned on the comms.

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

Most of the mission team was standing in an open space in the center of their three ships. It had been easy enough to get permission to land on Excarga. After the destruction of the second Death Star, Excarga had gone from secretly supporting the Alliance to openly supporting it. Despite how valuable the ore-mining facility was to both sides, the Empire didn't have the resources to forcibly retake and hold the planet, not when it was busy trying to deny that the Emperor and Vader were both dead and fighting the Alliance on several fronts. As a precaution, though, Leia had chosen one of the landing spots the Alliance had used in the past. It was open enough for ships to land, but far enough from the mines and any major cities that they wouldn't attract too much attention.

Lieutenant Tacen Bernal was taking a quick turn in the _Sun Dappler_ to freshen up, grab something to eat, and let Uno check him out. X-Wings really weren't meant for long flights. The flight suits allowed for certain bodily functions while in space, but even that could only last a pilot so long. Han may have insisted Tacen get some rest earlier, but Leia knew that if they were going to continue this mission, he would need a break and a medical checkup before they continued. It was one of the main reasons Leia had decided they needed to land. But, it wasn't the only reason.

The break Leia insisted Han take before flying them to Excarga had not helped his mood. In fact, Leia thought he was even more irritable now than he was before, which is why she had politely ordered Corporal Nightcrawler and Lieutenant Ruka Oh to stretch their legs outside while she and Han talked in the support shuttle. She didn't want to undermine him or embarrass him in front of the troops. And, honestly, she didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone either. She and Han had done enough of that on Hoth. But, sometimes the only way the two of them could work out their frustrations was a good fight. Leia wasn't sure if it would come to that or not.

"So, did you bring me in here to tell me off? What's that you're always sayin' about praising in public and punishing in private? Is that what this is?" Han demanded, his voice rising until he was shouting at her.

"I just want to talk to you," Leia said, reaching out for Han, but he pulled away before she could reassure him with anything other than words. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Damn right, I haven't! How the hells was I supposed to know there was another transfer before we got to the temple?"

"You couldn't," Leia said, her own voice loud and firm, but not angry, and this time when she reached to take Han's arm, he let her. "You haven't done anything wrong. In fact, you've done everything right, done more for this mission, more for _me_ than anyone else."

She felt Han start to relax. "We wouldn't even know about the temple if not for you. You got us this far. And, I don't know what I would have done without you. I've been depending on you a lot for a long time now, maybe too much. If I've been putting too much pressure on you, I'm sorry."

Han let out a breath. He turned slightly and embraced Leia with his free arm.

"Nah. It's fine."

"But, I've asked so much of you. You're a general, you have responsibilities and concerns greater than just me," Leia said, her voice muffled as she pressed her face into Han's chest. "But, you've had to deal with all the craziness that goes with being connected to me because I'm a princess, a politician…and then there's Vader. And, now all the work you've been doing for this mission when you should have been resting–"

"No, don't do that," Han said, his voice firm but no longer angry. "This ain't about Vader or politics or any of that. This is about me wanting to do something for my girl and kriffing it up."

Leia pushed gently against Han's chest, just enough so he would loosen his embrace and allow her to lean back and look up at him. "You haven't messed anything up." Leia knew how hard it was for Han to admit to any sort of mistake. And, it made her feel worse that he was forcing himself to confess to something that wasn't even his fault. "Listen to what I'm saying because it's important. You have been amazing through all of this, not just in helping plan the mission but because you've been there for me. If I haven't said how much I love you for that, it's my mistake, not anything you haven't done."

When Han didn't respond, Leia added, "I love you."

"I know."

Deciding to lighten the mood, Leia smiled and said, "So, I'm your girl?"

Han looked at Leia, not sure if she was amused or insulted by the comment. It could go either way. "My woman? No, wait–"

"I like being your girl," Leia said, cutting him off, "as long as I get to tell everyone _my guy_ is the smartest general in the Alliance."

"Smartest general in the Alliance, huh?" Han said, the self-assured attitude returning to Han's demeanor. "About time you noticed."

"Oh, I noticed, I just never said anything because I didn't want it to go to your head. Clearly, that was a good decision."

"Nah, you gotta praise the troops to keep morale up, right? So, let's hear all about what makes me the smartest general, huh?"

Leia smiled. That self-confidence bordering on arrogance used to annoy her, but now she found it endearing, maybe because she knew the buried treasure it hid.

"Well, there's your taste in inamorata."

"In-am-o what?"

"Inamorata…a female lover." Leia blushed. She had been trying to tease Han. Now she wasn't sure if he really hadn't known what that meant or if he was pretending not to just to get her to say it.

"Yeah, I've got real good taste in that department," Han whispered as he stroked Leia's cheek. But, he dropped his hand and gave her a crooked grin before asking, "What else?"

Leia relaxed, grateful that Han wasn't going to pursue that particular line of thought, at least not while they couldn't do anything about it.

"Well, you were the only one who figured out the location of that Imperial data storage facility and recognized that it might also be an intelligence hub. You came up with the idea of placing hyperspace transponders in with the cargo and using that to trace the temple's location. And, it's worked well so far."

"Yeah, the transponders were…"

Leia tilted her head, unsure why Han stopped, and even more confused when his face lit up with a huge grin.

"The other transponder!" Han gave Leia a quick kiss on the forehead before racing for the exit. "Get everyone updated, fast," Han continued as he hit the button to lower the ramp, practically bouncing with excitement. "We still have a shot at this."

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

"Artoo's analysis of the scans confirmed it was an Imperial shuttle despite the lack of Imperial markings. Our best assessment is that Kowak was just another way station, probably the last one before the supplies reach their final destination. Although, we can't be absolutely sure."

Leia looked around at the team. As she made eye contact with Lieutenant Bernal, she felt immensely disappointed in the situation and herself. Even though they had all done their best with the limited information they had and a lot of good guess work, Leia felt like she was failing Bernal and all of the surviving Alderaanians.

Logically, it made no sense, and Leia knew it. But, that didn't stop her from feeling that way. And, she guessed that was how Han had felt earlier. It often surprised her how similar the two of them were, even as they were so different. Because, when Han felt that way, he got testy and irritable with anyone nearby, and sometimes he would resort to doing something crazy. Leia, well, she often got testy and irritable too, but she preferred making plans, finding a solution, and taking control of the situation.

Right now, what frustrated Leia the most was that there wasn't anything she could do to fix things. There was no taking control of the situation right now. All she could do was share the information she had. As much as Han hated debating things in committee, the best Leia could hope for right now was that this particular committee before her might have some good ideas.

"There's also the real possibility that the Imperials know someone is trying to find their hidden base. That means they may search the cargo. If they find the transponder, they may discard it. And, if they don't, there is a good chance the Imperials will use it to lure us to a false site or draw us into a trap.

"And, that's where we stand right now," Leia said, finishing her briefing on Kowak. "Any questions?"

"The only question is what your orders are, Princess," Corporal Delevar said.

Han heard the comment just as he was coming down the _Sun Dappler's_ ramp, and the pride and gratitude he felt for his team shot up several notches. He was extremely grateful that things had worked out so the Pathfinders were in this with him and Leia.

"Well, you might have a few more questions once I give you my update." Han waved his hand toward the general area where Leia was standing, and she nodded and shifted over a bit to give him the proverbial floor.

"In case you forgot, we had four initial pick-up points. I got word while we were tracking our paranoid pilot that the _Crown Furu_ picked up the cargo in the Aradia system," Han said. "The transponder sat on Korbin for awhile after that, and now it's on the move again. I think it's a safe bet that the second smuggler has picked up his cargo."

Han risked a quick glance at Leia, and he caught the expression on her face. He wasn't sure how to describe it, but it was without a doubt a good expression. That bolstered his own mood.

"And, the supplies left Kowak, too. Or, at least the transponder did."

 ** _to be continued_**

Author's Note #1: Even though this story does not follow Legends/EU, I did use a lot of EU information, courtesy of Wookieepedia, for ship types and planet names. For those super familiar with Legends/EU, you might recognize a lot of the planets I mention. You should know that, with a few exceptions, all of the planets for this story were carefully chosen for their location, geography, or history. You don't need to know any of that to enjoy this story, but if you do, I hope it makes this story more fun for you.

Author's Note #2: I have to give some thanks to knitzkampf, again. In her story Nobody But Yourself, she mentions the X-Wing pilot suits, and it made me realize that I had not accounted for that in my story at all. So, it's thanks to her that poor Tacen Bernal wasn't stuck in his X-Wing for the entire story without any means of staying hydrated or other necessary things.


	5. Answers and More Questions

Disclaimer: Leia, Luke, Han, Chewie and pretty much every character that appears in this chapter belongs to George Lucas, Disney, or somebody who isn't me.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to CorellianBlue, whose Waking Up series is a wonderfully written story that focuses on Han's recovery after his rescue from Jabba.

 **A Soldier's Heart, A Princess's Destiny  
** by Mako-clb

 **Chapter 5: Answers and More Questions**

"Your Highness, why not just call in reinforcements?" Tacen Bernal asked a bit hesitantly. But after a brief pause, and with more confidence, he added, "Gold Squadron is available. And, I'm sure you could get plenty of volunteers from the other squadrons. We could just overpower the Imps with sheer numbers and take them out, trap or not."

The news that the team might still have two opportunities to locate the hidden Alderaanian temple had given everyone a much-needed jolt of optimism and enthusiasm. But, that was tempered with the knowledge that once the transponders dropped out of hyperspace and started relaying coordinates, the team might not have much time to act. So, Leia was seeking input from everyone. The Pathfinders were among the best at dealing with stealthy insertions and unexpected terrain, and her command team consisted of the most talented and skilled pilots and fighters in the entire galaxy. Leia admitted to herself she might be a bit biased since they were also her one-time rescuers and her family, but she was fairly sure her assessment was perfectly fair.

The idea was to use all of this shared expertise to come up with several different plans they could implement depending on which transponder started transmitting data first and working on the assumption that any location was just as likely to be a trap as it was to be a valid stop on these crazy cargo runs.

"With the concerns that we might be led into a trap, your suggestion to call in reinforcements makes sense, but even if our assumptions about the number of troops stationed at the location of the temple are accurate and we have correctly guessed that they are very unlikely to call in reinforcements, a straight-out assault is not in our best interests," Leia said.

"Have faith, Your Highness," Bernal said. "I'm sure we could take out every last Imp."

"I do have faith, Lieutenant, but this isn't about whose forces are stronger or more talented," Leia said. She could have left it there, but whenever possible, Leia liked to make mistakes and miscalculations into teachable moments. It was something her father had always done with her and with his advisors.

"What do you think would happen if the coordinates turn out to be the location of the temple and we drop out of hyperspace with a full fighter squadron?" When Tacen didn't respond, Leia continued, "While there are many possibilities, the most likely scenarios involve the temple being destroyed, either in the ensuing battle if it gets close enough to the planet or by the Imperials themselves in an effort to keep us from discovering whatever is so important about it that the Emperor hid it from…from everyone.

"Alternatively, if the coordinates turn out to be a trap, what do you think the outcome will be? What are the normal results of a space battle?"

As an X-Wing fighter pilot, this was something Lieutenant Bernal was confident he could answer correctly. "At some point, one side realizes it's losing and decides to either stay and fight to the end, hoping to take as many enemies as possible down with them, or they run, jump to hyperspace to escape."

"Exactly," Leia said, and Luke nodded in agreement. "So, if we are on the losing end, we sacrifice lives, too many lives, or we have to run and we may never have another chance to find the temple. If we are on the winning side, the opposing pilots either die or flee, in which case we also lose any chance at finding the temple."

Bernal bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Your Highness."

"Never feel sorry for suggesting a plan you think is viable," Leia said, softening her voice. "Just be prepared for someone to shoot it down, and be equally prepared to back down when you are wrong or to voice your opinions even louder when you know you are right."

Bernal nodded, opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again as if he wanted to speak.

"Lieutenant, if you have something to add, please do."

"Your Highness, I mean no disrespect. I understand now why a full, open assault might result in us losing the temple, but stealth won't really work if the Imps are already expecting us. Why not just try an all-out assault? We might get lucky and find the temple, and if we don't, at least we can kill the Imps so they can't do whatever they've been doing anymore."

Leia tilted her head as if trying to look at Lieutenant Bernal from a new angle, but she was otherwise silent for a few moments. Finally, she said, "It might come to that, but I sincerely hope it won't."

Leia held Bernal's gaze for another moment before turning her attention back to the group and asking, "Are there any other ideas?"

"What we really need is a way to figure out if we're flying into a trap or not," Lieutenant Greeve said, "but short of the Imps telling us themselves, I don't know how we're going to figure that."

"Well, if the transponder ends up in a place not even remotely like the planet we're looking for, that should be a clue it's a trap," Sergeant Brooks Carlson said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Except we have no information about what planet we're looking for. That's sort of the point of this mission," Lieutenant Ruka Oh pointed out in that oh-so-casual way she did just about everything.

"Yeah, it's a big galaxy, but we might be able to narrow down the possibilities based on the shipments we've been tracking," Carlson replied.

Han cocked his head in curiosity. He had been trying to think of a way to do just that, to determine if he could calculate a reasonable heading for the temple based on the planets the shipments had already stopped at and the vector the Imperial shuttle had come into the Kowak system from. But, there were just too many variables, and the stopover planets had probably been chosen specifically to throw people off the trail. Then again, the suggestion had come from Carlson, an experienced Pathfinder who had served with Madine before they both defected to the Rebellion. Whatever Carlson had to say, Han figured it was worth listening to.

Apparently, Leia agreed because she gestured for the man to come forward and asked, "How so, Sergeant Carlson?"

Han had to work to keep a straight face when Chewie leaned closer and mumbled that he thought that was Corporal Delevar. To Wookiees, humans looked a lot alike. Although Chewbacca could usually tell humans apart by their scent, he had been mixing up Carlson and Delevar since Endor. According to Chewie, not only did the two look alike, but they also had similar scents. Han found that funny since Delevar was slender and younger than Han, while Carlson was stocky and clearly older. But, Han reigned in his amusement so he could concentrate on what Carlson was saying.

"The type of supplies the Imps are getting might tell us what type of planet we're looking for. Lots of water could mean a desert planet. Cold weather gear might mean some place like Hoth," Carlson explained, giving a barely perceptible shudder. Han had to repress one of his own. Thinking about that giant ball of ice always gave him the chills. But, Han warmed up fast when he realized Carlson's idea just might give them a lead, even if it was a slim one.

"I remember lots of environmental purifiers and oxygen converters in the load we tagged," Dasson said, referring to the transponder that he and Han had placed themselves.

Leia nodded and turned toward Han. "Do you think you could contact the other teams and find out what was in the shipments they marked?"

"On it," Han said, already heading to the _Sun Dappler_. "You coming, Carlson?"

As the older man followed Han, Leia ordered the strike team to take a break and the support shuttle crew to clean up and get some sleep in the _Sun Dappler_ , where the fresher and the bunks were marginally better than the sani and chairs on their shuttle.

"Lieutenant Bernal, a moment please," Leia said, her voice pitched to be friendly, not commanding.

"If this is about my comments earlier, I apologize. I'll think more carefully before I speak."

"There's no reason to apologize for that. I asked for all ideas, and you shared yours. It provided an opportunity to address that possibility, and more importantly, it let me know that I need to speak to you not as a mission commander, but as the Princess of Alderaan."

Tacen Bernal suddenly felt the need to bow.

"Please, there's no need for that, Tacen," Leia said, trying to mimic the soft, kind tones of her mother. "May I call you Tacen?"

"Yes, yes of course, Your Highness."

"Tacen, I apologize for failing you, for failing every Alderaanian who joined the Alliance."

Tacen Bernal was completely frozen for a moment. The Princess was apologizing to _him_. When he came to his senses, he said, "No, Your Highness."

"But, I have failed you. It isn't enough to make sure that Alderaan is never forgotten or that the Empire's reign is ended forever if I allow my people to forget who they are and what it _truly_ means to be Alderaanian. We must preserve our history and what we can of our values and culture for as long as we can while learning to integrate into this new world. I know that eventually much of Alderaanian culture will fade away as our people adapt to their new homeworlds and adopt the languages and cultures of the places that have welcomed them and given them a new start."

"No, that won't happen," Tacen said, both sad and angry at the idea. "We'll never forget Alderaan. We'll make Alderaanian communities, stick together, keep our ways."

"I'm sure that is happening in some places, but it can't last. It shouldn't last," Leia said softly. "We can't forget, and we should maintain close ties with other members of the diaspora when and where we can. But, to segregate ourselves from the larger communities we live with, to expect those worlds to allow us to keep only to our own ways and our own customs is disrespectful to the worlds we have chosen as our new homes and can only cause Alderaanians to feel disenfranchised. For, how can you feel you have equal rights, that you are being treated justly, when your entire value system for what is right and just is different from that of the larger community?

"Alderaanians must find a balance between holding on to the most important aspects of our culture, our ideals of peace and justice, while integrating into the worlds we have adopted and adapting to the changes the entire galaxy is undergoing. And, that is where I have failed my people. I have been so busy fighting the Empire and trying to protect the lives of the diaspora that I have forgotten to lead our people forward."

"Don't say that, Your Highness!" Tacen shouted before remembering who he was speaking to and quickly lowering his voice. "You've been an inspiration to so many of us. When I saw that broadcast of you giving medals to Commander Skywalker and General Solo, I realized that you had decided to fight, and that's when I decided I would, too."

"And, I thank you for your bravery," Leia said, and she meant every word. "I know that unlike many of the Alderaanians who joined the Alliance, you were never part of the Imperial Navy, and you had never lived off-world before Alderaan's destruction. Only the fact that you were on a vacation with friends saved you."

"How did you know?" Tacen asked, both surprised and flattered that the Princess knew so much about him.

"I make myself familiar with every member of my team for every mission," Leia said. "But, I have made a special effort to know the story of every single Alderaanian who joined the Alliance. And, I have been very honored by your service and dedication. I know how difficult it must have been for you to take up arms, to learn to fight and kill. But, never forget why we fight."

"We fight because the Empire destroyed Alderaan," Tacen said. "They left us no choice but to replace pacifism with violence."

Leia shook her head. "No. I need you to understand something. I must make it my mission to make every Alderaanian understand. To be Alderaanian is not to be a pacifist. To be Alderaanian is to always seek justice and peace for everyone. Many believed that meant Alderaanians were pacifists, that we believed in non-violence no matter the circumstance. But, if you had been one of those my mother trained to be the future leaders and bearers of Alderaanian history and culture, you would know that while Alderaan is non-violent, while we prefer to fight with words instead of blasters, we will and we must defend the innocent and the weak. We must defend the peace. There can never be true peace without justice. For peace is not just the absence of war and violence, it is about being free from fear and oppression.

"That is what we must never forget. It is why my father formed the Rebel Alliance with Mon Mothma and the others. And, it is why my mother, a woman who never even raised her voice in anger, supported that decision," Leia said with passion and pride. "They both knew that if Alderaan meekly followed the Emperor, the majority of Alderaan's people would be safe in the short term. But, if we stayed silent and allowed others to suffer just for our own immediate safety, we would not be serving justice. And, if we lived in constant fear of what atrocities the Emperor might visit upon us when he ran out of Wookiees or Mon Calamari to torture, we would not be living in peace."

"I know that, Your Highness," Tacen said. "I know that because of you. We all know that because of you."

"But, you _have_ forgotten. _I_ almost forgot. We all got so caught up in the fight, we forgot what it means to be Alderaanian. I forgot what the House of Alderaan stands for. Alderaanians are not pacifists, but we are peaceful. We are not _killers_ , but we will fight to protect others. And, if we must become soldiers, let us be soldiers of justice."

"Soldiers…of justice," Tacen said, as if he were testing the words.

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

When Leia instructed everyone to take a break, most of the strike team had decided to stay outside and stretch their legs. Chewie had been especially vocal about not wanting to go back to the confines of their small freighter right away, so Luke felt it would be a good time to try meditating again. He would much prefer to meditate outdoors, but he also preferred privacy and solitude, so Luke opted to use the same cargo hold on the _Sun Dappler_ he had previously.

As Luke settled himself on the floor, he tried to focus on the answers he hoped to find during this meditation. Although he had learned so much from Ben during their previous talk, Luke did not want his focus to drift as it had last time. And, while Luke had many questions, most would have to wait for another time. There were two he wanted answered now.

Luke centered himself. Breathing deeply, he let everything else fall away until he felt nothing, and then he let the Force fill his senses, becoming everything. But, unlike during Luke's last meditation when he reached out through the Force and asked it to guide him to others, this time he pulled the Force toward himself, wrapping it around him, letting it fill him as he focused inward. Leia had a memory, an impression really, of their mother. And, Luke wondered if he had any buried memories as well. If he searched his feelings and deep memories while immersed in the Force, he might see his mother's face or hear the memory of someone calling her name.

Luke wanted to know his mother. And, it seemed that almost everyone who knew who she was had gone beyond his reach. Ben knew. Ben had been there when Luke was born, had watched his mother die. But, Luke suspected Ben would not tell him about his mother right now. He did not know why, but he had felt it during his last meditation that Ben had purposefully avoided answering that question.

Luke focused on his memories, casting himself as far back as he could. But, try as he might, he could not find any memories within himself of a woman who might be his mother other than Aunt Beru.

"She may not have been your mother by blood or in name, but your aunt cared for you very much. That much you must know."

"Ben."

Ben Kenobi's unexpected intrusion into his meditation startled Luke and he almost lost his focus, but he held on to the meditation. Ben waited until Luke was completely calm and fully immersed again in the Force before continuing.

"I gave your aunt and uncle a great task, and they did all I could have hoped for. They raised you to be a good person."

"Did they know who my parents were?"

"When I brought you to them, I told them you were Anakin Skywalker's son and that Anakin was dead. At the time, I truly believed that. It was shortly after that when Darth Vader emerged as the Emperor's right hand. I sensed right away that Vader was what was left of your father. But, I told no one except Bail Organa. I felt I had to risk getting a message to him, for while you were both protected by the galaxy's ignorance of who your true parents were, Bail could not properly protect Leia if he did not know who she needed protection from."

"You didn't tell my aunt and uncle."

"No. I knew. That was enough protection. And, they knew your father was a Jedi and that the Emperor was hunting down Jedi and Force-sensitive children. That was enough for them to worry about."

"Is that why they lied to me about my father?"

"Yes, I'm sure it was. The best way to protect you was to make sure no one suspected you had any connection to the Force. It was why I always kept my distance, but stayed close enough to protect you if the time came."

"Is that why they never mentioned my mother, either?"

"Did you ask about her often?"

The way Ben asked, Luke suspected he already knew the answer, but if Luke wanted honesty from Ben, he must be honest in return. "No. I didn't think about her much. I was always more interested in finding out about my father."

"Even had you asked, I don't know what your aunt and uncle would have told you. I never mentioned who your mother was, though I think Beru might have suspected."

"Why didn't you raise me?"

"On the unlikely chance I was recognized as Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, anyone I had regular interactions with would be in danger. That is why I kept to myself. Everything I did was to keep you safe until the Force told me the time was right."

"I am safe, as safe as any being can be. The Emperor is gone. There is no longer any danger in knowing my parents," Luke said. And, though he suspected he knew what Ben's response would be, he continued anyway. "So, please, tell me about my mother."

"You deserve to know. And, she deserves to be remembered. Your mother was a truly incredible woman. She had not a bit of Force sensitivity in her, and yet I believe that had she been strong in the Force, she would have been a talented Jedi. She probably would have been the youngest Jedi master to earn a seat on the council."

Luke felt Ben's Force presence smile, and he felt like he was missing some kind of inside joke.

"She sounds like an amazing woman," Luke said, and he meant it. Leia's only impression of their mother as kind but sad had painted a picture in Luke's mind of a caring but weak-minded woman, but Ben spoke as if she were strong and intelligent.

"She was," Ben admitted. "She saw the danger the galaxy was in and she sought to do something about it at every turn, while in our arrogance, the Jedi council did not see the truth in front of us until it was too late. We had grown so dependent on the Force to guide us that when the Force was clouded, we had all but forgotten how to use our own senses and reason."

"How? How did she see the danger when the Jedi didn't? Did she know my father had fallen? Did she warn you?"

"I've said enough for now. I've told you more than I should."

"You said I deserved to know," Luke said, and he felt his own Force presence cringe at the slightly whining tone to his mental voice, "that she deserved to be remembered."

"I will tell you, but now is not the time," Ben said. And, before Luke could protest, he added, "Each question I answer will only raise more questions, increase your curiosity about your mother. And, that might distract you from helping your sister. It already has, for you are searching for answers about your mother instead of searching the Force for answers about the Alderaanian temple."

Luke felt guilty now for letting his desire to learn about his past interfere with his focus on the present. While he still longed to learn about his mother, Luke realized that nothing about that would change in the next few days, but by focusing on the task at hand, he could change things for Leia.

"Yes, focus on the present. The past will still be waiting for you when the time is right."

Luke recognized the truth in Ben's statement, but he felt something else as well.

"There's more. More than just how finding the temple will help Leia," Luke said, feeling it first from Ben and then recognizing the truth of it in the Force.

Ben had said it before, but Luke had been so focused on what finding the temple would mean for Leia, he hadn't really paid much attention. The temple would provide answers. Luke didn't know the questions. The Force did. It was there in the Force, but Luke had no context for it, so he couldn't quite grasp it.

Neither could Ben.

"Yes, this is about far more than your sister," Ben said softly, "about more than the people of Alderaan. Almost from the moment you became aware of its existence, it was like the Force was…expectant."

"I've felt like the Force was guiding me to the temple from the beginning," Luke agreed. "It guided me to join Han's mission to the Imperial data storage facility. The Force was telling me that I had to go with Leia to find this temple. Han and Chewie have to be there, too. _We_ have to find it."

"Your insight serves you well," Ben said. "I had not felt it before, but I sense you are correct, you all need to be there."

"I was hoping the Force would tell me why," Luke admitted.

"Rarely does the Force answer the questions you ask," Ben said, his voice fading. "Instead, we must listen for the answers it seeks to provide."

As Ben faded away, Luke felt a brief moment of loneliness. Although he hadn't sought Ben out during this meditation, it had been comforting to talk to his old friend and master. There were times that being the only Jedi made him feel isolated and alone.

An image of Leia appeared to him, and Luke smiled. This wasn't like when Ben appeared to him. It wasn't Leia contacting him through the Force. It was the Force reminding him that he wasn't alone. Leia may not be a Jedi, may never choose to be a Jedi, but she had always been there for him, supported and believed in him even when she had her own problems.

Luke wanted to be there for Leia now. Ben was right. Luke needed to focus on the present, and the Force would provide the answers he _needed_.

Luke took a moment to focus on the real Leia, not the vision of her the Force provided. He felt the connection he had with his sister, the one that had been there long before he could describe it. Immersed deep in the Force as he was, Luke saw their connection as a bright, golden thread. Through it, he could feel some of what his sister was feeling, her love for her people, her desire to be the kind of leader they needed and deserved, and her fear that she was failing them.

That last one concerned him. Fear could lead to the Dark Side. So, Luke concentrated on Leia's overall presence in the Force, something he had never really done before, not like this. He _saw_ her, and it was nothing he could have prepared for. She wasn't a ghostly figure like Ben or Master Yoda. She glowed with a light that seemed to come from deep inside her. The light was strong and bright, but there were also moments where it seemed to dim slightly and places that seemed not to be as bright as others. Luke wondered if this was what Ben had meant, that Leia's light had dimmed. But, though there were places and times when her light did not burn as brightly as others, there was no darkness, no shadows to be seen. Luke took comfort in that.

His intense scrutiny of Leia's Force presence had helped him to notice something else. He could see the thread that connected him to Leia, but he also saw other threads. Most were faint, so faint that often as he focused on one, he would lose his sense of the others. There were thousands of them, maybe more. Luke tried to follow a few of the soft white threads, but they seemed to fade away into nothing. There were others that were different from the rest, stronger. But, there was one that drew his attention. It was a deep red, almost as bright and as strong as the golden thread that connected him to Leia.

A part of Luke knew he should be worried. Red was the color of the Sith, and this red thread could indicate Leia was being influenced by the Dark Side. Yet, Luke felt nothing dark or evil. In fact, he felt warm, steady energy, and he sensed that Leia was drawing strength from this thread similar to the way Luke sometimes drew strength from his connection to Leia.

Luke felt compelled by both his own curiosity and the Force to follow the red thread. What he found at the other end was a presence that, while it was not dark or shadowed, was not particularly bright. But, it was steady and somehow it felt familiar. It took Luke considerable concentration and patience to realize it was the Force presence of Han Solo.

A sudden loud noise broke Luke's concentration, disrupting his meditation and causing him to drop the few inches to the floor, wincing as his backside hit the cold, hard deck of the cargo hold.

"Wake up! We've got some news, and you've slept long enough." Luke instantly recognized Han's voice and was extremely thankful that Han hadn't actually seen him fall on the floor. His friend would have teased him about it for months.

"Be there in a moment," Luke called out as he stood. He straightened his tunic and checked his chrono. As often happened, Luke had lost track of time during his meditation. Even though it had only felt like a few clicks, he had actually been deep in the Force for a standard time part.

Regardless, he felt rested and refreshed. And, more importantly, he felt the Force had helped him to see Leia and all the Force threads connected to her. It was the answer to Luke's question about why they all had to be there when Leia found the Alderaanian temple. Now he just needed to understand the answer.

 _to be continued_

Author's Note: The bit earlier in this chapter about Chewie having trouble telling Delevar and Carlson apart was a nod to some information I discovered when researching the Battle of Endor strike team. I wanted to borrow a few of them, or at least their names, for the team for my story just to give some continuity for Han and the Pathfinders. Sgt. Brooks Carlson was a pathfinder from the Endor mission, although he did not appear in the final cut of the film, just some promotional photos. Delevar was an unnamed medic until he finally got a name in the EU. However, a Star Wars CCG game accidentally used a photo of the actor who played Carlson, Alf Joint, for both characters. Hence the joke about them looking alike even though they clearly don't.

Author's Note #2: I believe it's been said before, by Lucas himself, that the Force does not have a color, that the Force is a feeling and not visual. But, given that Force users can create ghostly apparitions of themselves after death that other Force-sensitives can see, I don't think it's out of the realm of possibility for some Jedi to _see_ a Force presence if they are strong enough and if they are looking with their mind and feelings and not their eyes.


	6. Of Jedi and Princesses

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Elfpen. The Reprise series is a must-read for all Obi-Wan fans, and there are even appearances by Yoda, Mace, Qui-Gon, and Bail.

 **Chapter 6: Of Jedi and Princesses**

"So, we're pretty much agreed that it's likely to be a trap no matter where the transponder shows up."

"Don't see how it can be anything but, Kid," Han said, taking a sip from his can of kaf before continuing. "Either they already know we're looking for 'em, so they drop out of hyper to lure us into their trap or they don't know yet, but they do once they land and unload the cargo and see those transponders."

Chewie growled in agreement before adding his own suggestions.

"Agreed," Leia said. "We have to react quickly but carefully as soon as the transponder exits hyperspace. That's why I think the more important discussion is which planets might meet our criteria for the location of the Temple."

"Actually, Carlson and I mighta narrowed things down a lot," Han said, but his tone was too subdued, too lacking in that bravado she knew so well for Leia to guess it was anything but bad news. "Besides the environmental purifiers and oxygen converters, looks like the Imps were getting cooling systems and EV suits. And, that last shipment that came outta Aradia, high-end pulse lifters."

Luke felt a slight nudge from the Force, but what it was telling him, he wasn't sure. What he _was_ sure of was what this new information was telling them. "So, we need to be ready for a planet that is clearly not human friendly."

"Got it in one," Han agreed. "Problem is, we ain't really prepared for that. I think each of the ships has one EV suit. Even if we get lucky and the Imps lead us to the right place, there's no way we can take them if we can't even leave our ships."

There was silence.

Leia looked to Han, who looked away from her. She could easily guess he was feeling disappointed at letting her down again, though he was doing nothing of the sort. Chewie ruffled Han's hair and said something in a low grumble Leia couldn't quite catch, but it seemed to work, as Han finally looked at her even as he swatted Chewbacca's paw away. Leia gave Han a small smile before turning her attention to Luke. A quick glance at his face confirmed what her sense of him was telling her. Luke had that slightly vacant look that meant he was redirecting his focus towards the Force rather than their little family for answers.

Leia trusted Luke. She knew Han and Chewie felt the same. And, she knew that Luke trusted the Force. But even though it didn't make any sense, even to her, Leia trusted herself and those she loved more than _she_ trusted the Force. She believed in the Force. She had been taught that the Jedi had used the Force for good, but her own personal experiences where the Force was concerned had mostly been anything but good.

Chewie's loud, low rumble broke through Leia's thoughts.

"No, I'm not," Han said, shaking a finger at Chewie. Then he turned to Leia and said, "I'm not crazy."

"Well, that's debatable," Leia said affectionately at the same time Chewie rumbled that only a crazy human would want to intentionally head into a trap.

"You _want_ to fall into their trap?" Luke asked, rejoining the conversation since the Force wasn't providing any answers, at least nothing that helped.

"I don't want to fall into their trap," Han said, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe anyone was that stupid. "I want to spring the trap."

"And, what exactly is the difference?" Leia asked, not sure if she really wanted an answer.

"Falling into the trap is what _they_ want. Springing the trap means we know it's a trap, but we don't let them know we know, and then when they think they've got us, we turn the tables on them."

Before Leia could respond, Chewie growled a question of his own.

"Well, I haven't figured that part out yet."

Chewie started complaining about Han's recklessness, something Leia had learned was an old, well-worn argument between them.

She knew what Han was doing. He was throwing out any idea he could think of, feeling out its chances for success and failure. She and Han were alike in that way, but while Han liked to test his ideas out loud, Leia preferred to do it in the quiet of her own head. She used to like to puzzle through her options in the complete quiet of her quarters or her office, but over time she had found comfort in the presence and noise of her friends.

Right now, it was only Han and Chewie making noise. The other members of their team were either resting in the ship's bunk room or stretching their legs nearby. Leia had decided to hold this little command meeting on the far side of the support shuttle, offering them a bit of privacy but keeping them accessible and approachable in case anyone had something to contribute.

Leia felt Luke put his hand on her shoulder, and she waited for him to speak.

"What do you think about this new information?" Luke asked. "Any insight?"

"No, not yet," Leia said. "But, that's not really what you're asking, is it?"

"The Force," Luke confirmed. "I'm sure if you search your feelings, you'll hear it speaking to you."

Leia was silent for a moment, carefully choosing her words before she spoke.

"I know being a Jedi is important to you. And, I believe in you. I'll support you in any way I can," Leia said. Turning to fully face Luke, she continued, "Any way but that."

"It's not about supporting me," Luke said. "It's about what you were meant to be."

"I know you think that," Leia replied, taking an unconscious step back as she folded her arms across her chest. "Being a Jedi is something you've wanted for as long as I've known you. You've always felt it's what you were meant to be, and I will always support your decision. But, it's not for me."

"It can be."

Leia nodded. "I could be a Jedi. I don't want to be one."

"Why?"

Leia was ready with a scathing retort when she realized Luke wasn't trying to be difficult. He really didn't understand why Leia would refuse to become a Jedi when she had the potential to be one.

"There are a lot of reasons," Leia said, dropping one arm back down to her side. "And, now isn't the time or place to discuss them."

"It's because of our father, isn't it?"

Leia flinched, and Luke immediately felt guilty.

"That's part of it," Leia acknowledged. The sounds of Han and Chewie's friendly argument filled the brief silence before she continued. "But, I think even without that, I wouldn't want to be a Jedi. I've known since I was a child that I wanted to follow in my parents' footsteps. They prepared me to serve my people, to fight for them in the Senate, in the Rebellion, and someday as queen. And, now I need to serve and protect what is left of Alderaan."

"But, you can serve them as a Jedi," Luke said, the eagerness in his voice unmistakable. "I don't know much about the old Jedi order, but I know they were peacekeepers, protectors. You told me that."

"That's what my father told me. He also told me that the Jedi had to leave behind their homes and families, that they had no identity beyond that of being a Jedi."

"I'm not going to leave you, Leia." Luke reached out and pulled Leia into a hug. "You're my sister and my friend. Nothing will change that."

"Even if I never become a Jedi?"

Luke strengthened his embrace. "Jedi or not, I will always be your brother, and I will always love you," Luke said, upset that he had ever made Leia feel his love was conditional.

"Please understand, I'm just not meant to be a Jedi," Leia said.

"Hey, something wrong?"

At the sound of Han's voice, Luke and Leia broke apart.

"No, nothing," Leia said, moving closer to Han.

Luke watched as Han focused on Leia before glancing over her head to give Luke a slight scowl. It made the Jedi wonder what exactly about their conversation Han had heard that upset him.

Leia must have noticed something as well because she was suddenly steering Han away from Luke.

"Let's take a break," Leia suggested. "We can open a case of ration bars."

That idea was met with enthusiastic agreement from Chewbacca, who began herding both Han and Leia towards the _Sun Dappler_. Luke watched as Leia had to practically run to keep up with the eager Wookiee.

"Slow down, furball! It's not like those ration bars are going anywhere," Han shouted. Then, still being half dragged by Chewie, Han turned to look over his shoulder and shouted, "You coming, Kid?"

Luke just nodded, too stunned and saddened by what he had felt moments ago to respond. When Leia had said she wasn't meant to be a Jedi, he had felt the rightness of that statement in the Force. Despite what he had once told Leia and what he had told himself, Luke really had thought that Leia would become a Jedi someday. He understood some of her reservations, but he thought that she would overcome those feelings in time. Now that he was being honest with himself, when the Force told him that finding the temple would bring Leia peace, he thought it might make her more open to becoming a Jedi.

From the moment Luke learned that Leia was his sister and that she was strong in the Force, a small part of him had just assumed that eventually they would both be Jedi, that together they would restore the Jedi order. Luke understood now that it may have been what he wanted, but it was never Leia's destiny. She had her own path to follow.

And, for his own sake, as well as Leia's, Luke needed to accept that.

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

Chewbacca tore open his fourth ration bar and Leia was still nibbling on her first when Han asked, "What was that about back there?"

"It was nothing," Leia said.

"It didn't look like nothing."

"It was just a misunderstanding," Leia said. She wasn't trying to hide things from Han, but she didn't really want to talk about it, especially not in the _Sun Dappler_ with members of the strike team resting on board.

"About you being a Jedi?"

Leia shrugged. "If you knew, why did you ask?"

"I only heard the end," Han admitted.

"There really isn't much else to tell."

Chewie rumbled something even while he continued to chew on his ration bar.

When Leia shook her head, Han explained, "It's a Wookiee proverb. It doesn't translate real well, but it's about climbing whatever tree that calls to you, but no matter how high you go, all the branches of the great tree connect at some point, so you can always jump to another tree if that one starts calling louder."

"I like that," Leia said, looking up at Chewie, who dwarfed her even when they were seated. "You're saying I shouldn't limit my options, is that it?"

Chewie roared in agreement, which made Leia smile.

"I really don't think being a Jedi is for me, but maybe it is time to consider being something other than a rebel soldier."

"Sweetheart, you've never been just a rebel soldier," Han said as he passed her the can of kaf they were sharing. "Princess. Senator. Committee. I think you've been all of those, sometimes at the same time. And, now you've got a few, much more fun titles to add to the list."

"I am not a committee," Leia said as she gave Han a stern look, but it was mostly for show. "But, what might those other titles be? And, if you say 'your worship,' I might have to throw you in the brig."

"I was thinking sister, ambassador… _lover_." Leia blushed, and Han laughed. "But, I'm thinking one of those might be more important than the others, huh? I'm pretty sure we were lovers long before you earned those other titles."

"Don't make fun of me," Leia said, a little angry and a bit embarrassed.

"Nah, I'm not makin' fun. I just like it when you blush."

"You're the only one who makes me blush." Leia said it like an accusation, mostly because it was. She had been trained in how to stay composed, how to control her expression no matter how embarrassing or unnerving someone's comments were. But, Han had always managed to get a reaction out of her, even if it wasn't always the one he wanted.

"That's why I like it." Han chuckled as Leia felt her cheeks get warm again. Honestly, how did he affect her like that?

Chewie laughed so hard he almost choked. When he managed to calm himself, he reminded Han that since Leia and Luke were twins, she had been a sister even before she was born.

"Yeah, but she didn't know it until after we–"

Chewie cut him off with a roar, for which Leia was very grateful. Corporal Osa-Vin Dru had just entered the lounge, and while Leia was not ashamed of her relationship with Han, that didn't mean she wanted anyone to be privy to the details of that relationship.

"I'm sorry, Corporal. Did we wake you?"

"No, Your Highness. I wasn't sleeping, just relaxing in the hold."

Leia gave a quick nod before getting off the deck. There were seats in the lounge, but they did not accommodate Wookiees. In unspoken agreement, she and Han sat on the deck along with Chewbacca. In truth, the casual seating and silly conversation had been a welcome distraction for Leia, but Corporal Dru's appearance reminded her she needed to get back to business.

That was something else Han was good at, distracting her. Sometimes that was a good thing, and other times it wasn't. Right now, she couldn't decide which this was, but she supposed it didn't matter. They had all needed a little mental break.

"Hey, Dru," Han said, and Leia could tell by his voice that he was ready to get back to business, too, "since you're up. Go find Luke and send him this way."

Corporal Dru nodded in acknowledgement before turning to go. He hadn't taken more than a few steps before Luke entered the lounge.

"Nice job, Dru. I'm gonna expect you to carry out all my orders that fast," Han said, clapping the man on the back.

"Yes, sir. I mean, no, sir. I mean, I'll try, Solo," Corporal Dru said, looking uncomfortable.

"Relax, Dru," came Lieutenant Greeve's voice from the direction of the bunks. "Solo's just messing with you. It always takes the new guys a while to get used to it."

"Yeah, take it easy," Han said. "Right now I need you and Greeve to make sure everybody's eaten and ready to leave at a moment's notice."

"You got a plan, Solo?" Greeve asked as he fully entered the lounge.

"Unfortunately, not yet," Leia answered for Han. "But, we hope to have a definitive plan soon."

"Understood," Lieutenant Greeve said. "Anything else I can do?"

"Just get everybody ready, and make sure Nightcrawler finished the diagnostics on all the ships," Han ordered as Greeve and Dru headed down the ramp. "I don't want any surprises."

Chewie growled, and Han spun around. "Not one word."

As Luke moved so Greeve and Dru could leave, Leia noticed he was smiling. She didn't need the Force or even their connection as twins to know he was thinking that this all felt very familiar. It felt like old times, with the four of them together, trying to pull off some crazy and dangerous mission, yet all of them sure it would work. And, it had. With the Death Star. The mission to Cymoon 1. Rescuing Han from Jabba. The second Death Star.

It always worked because they trusted each other, had each other's backs and, most importantly, played to their strengths and covered for each other's weaknesses. Chewie's strength and loyalty. Han's piloting and smuggling skills. Luke's optimism and the Force. Her own ability to see opportunities where other's didn't and her refusal to surrender no matter the odds. Even Artoo's hacking ability.

Something clicked. She had been looking at this all wrong. Leia had been trying to avoid the Imperial's trap or, as Han had suggested, use it to their advantage. That would be letting the Empire set the terms of their confrontation. It was one of the first things she had argued with High Command about. The Empire was organized. They had the advantage in troops, armaments, supplies. They had the advantage in everything, so letting the Empire set the rules of engagement would mean certain defeat. Whenever possible, Leia had planned her missions so that she set the rules. She picked the time and place of battle.

Leia had been so focused on reaching the Alderaanian Temple, she had forgotten her own, best battle strategy. She had been allowing the Empire to set the rules, to choose the field. No more.

"Get all the ships ready to leave," Leia said, mentally fleshing out more of her idea even as she started issuing orders. "We're leaving atmosphere as soon as we start receiving a steady signal from the transponder. I want Threepio and Artoo in the _Sun Dappler_ 's cockpit–"

"No," Han said at the same time Chewie barked an equally strong objection.

"I want Artoo hooked up to the nav computer so he can provide intel and analysis on our target system in real time," Leia continued as if she hadn't been interupted. "We'll need Threepio to translate."

"So, we're springin' the trap before they have time to get everything in place?"

"No," Leia said. "Why spring their trap when we can set our own? We do have two transponders in play, after all."

 _to be continued_

Author's Note: You may remember that way back in the first chapter I mentioned this was a crossover of sorts. I never listed what it was a crossover with because I wanted it to be a surprise. Plus, I knew it would be strictly a Star Wars story for the first three chapters. Well, that's turned into the first six chapters, but I do want to remind everyone that the crossover elements will start appearing soon. I have dropped a few very subtle hints for sharp readers, but you'll start seeing more after this chapter.


	7. Springing the Trap

Disclaimer: As you probably know by now, I don't own these characters. Disney does right now. I'm just having a little fun with them.

Thanks: I have been remiss in thanking my wonderful beta, knitzkampf. Her suggestions are always helpful, not to mention how patient she is to put up with my many delays and rewrites of this chapter.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Kelleher. The Battle of Coruscant is a great mix of character development and action.

Summary: While routing out Imperial holdouts after the destruction of the second Death Star, Han found information that the Emperor had been hiding the location of an Alderaanian temple for years. Leia, Han, Luke, Chewie, and the droids, along with Han's Pathfinder team, are on a mission to find the temple and why the Emperor kept it hidden. The team is trying to track the temple's location in the Outer Rim through supply shipments set up before the Emperor's death. They've struck out a few times, but Leia believes this new plan might yield better results.

 **A Soldier's Heart, A Princess's Destiny**  
by Mako-clb

 **Chapter 7: Springing the Trap**

The smell of burnt metal, oil, and coolant permeated the air. Chewbacca was sure the smell was seeping into his fur, and for once he wished he had a human's more limited sense of smell so he wasn't quite so aware of that fact.

The sound of repulsorlift engines pulled Chewbacca from his thoughts. By the strength of the vibrations and the almost deafening rumble, the ship was landing practically on top of the old factory they were hiding in. The Empire had reinforced a portion of the abandoned and mostly destroyed LiMerge Power factory on Tythe so it wouldn't collapse, but they hadn't truly repaired it and Chewbacca suspected the ceiling might fall on them. Despite that, it served the Emperor's purpose well. Who would think to look for anything in a crumbling, abandoned factory on a desolate continent?

Right now, it also served the Little Princess's purpose. The building was filled with rusting, half-completed droids and broken-down machinery, providing the perfect hiding places for their team.

The factory doors slid open with the same sounds of groaning motors they had when Artoo hacked the locks hours earlier. Chewbacca couldn't see what was happening from his spot behind a stack of crates, but he could hear the footfalls of three bipeds. Two of them were stormtroopers based on the sound of the armor striking the metal floor. Then came the clank of metal striking metal in a steady pattern.

A droid's voice said, "Multiple unidentified lifeforms detected."

Chewbacca roared a Wookiee battle cry as he moved out from behind cover and started firing. The stormtroopers were already laying down cover fire while the Imperial with them turned back to the shuttle, firing blindly behind him. Chewbacca roared again, this time in frustration. He had a clear shot at the officer, but he couldn't take it. Bowcasters did not have stun settings, and they needed the Imperials alive.

Suddenly, Little Jedi dropped down from the support beams, igniting his lightsaber and blocking the officer's escape.

"Chewie, the droid!" Honor Brother yelled, and Chewbacca looked to see the yellow and orange droid halfway up the top of the ship's boarding ramp. He fired, his shot glancing off the droid's metal hide, but that didn't stop the droid from making it inside. With a roar, Chewbacca ran towards the ship, knocking down crates and getting grazed by a blaster bolt along the way.

Chewbacca heard the engines firing up, and with a feral smile, he barreled up the ramp. As he neared the top, he spun around so he was facing the cockpit, letting momentum assist his last few backwards steps. Seeing nothing, he ran along the edge of the entry way into the cockpit, grabbing the droid and yanking it away from the pilot station before ripping off what passed for an arm at the joint where the durasteel was weakest.

When his victory roar faded, Chewbacca realized he could no longer hear blaster fire, but he could hear Honor Brother shouting, even if he couldn't make out the words. Half carrying, half dragging the droid, he ran back the way he came. As he headed down the ramp, he slowed, realizing that the fight was over. Little Jedi and Lieutenant Greeve were dragging the Imperial officer towards the stormtroopers, both of whom were sprawled out on the ground in what would probably be uncomfortable positions if they weren't stunned.

"Nice job, Chewie," Honor Brother called. "Bring that droid over here. I want all these Imps where we can see 'em."

"I'll take Artoo into the ship so he can start downloading information from their navi computer," Little Jedi said.

"Have Artoo contact Lieutenant Oh first." Little Princess holstered her blaster. "We need the medical supplies on the support shuttle."

Chewbacca looked around and noticed Carlson, or was that Delevar, slapping what smelled like bacta on Dasson.

"I'm fine, Princess," Dasson said. "It was just a graze, and Delevar will have me patched up before Corporal Uno can get here."

"No need to take any chances, Major," Little Princess said as she headed over to them. "I know how badly blaster burns hurt, and we'll need you in top shape for the next phase of this mission."

When Chewbacca asked what the next phase was, Little Princess said, "We'll know that after Artoo has finished downloading all the information from their ship and we've had a chance to question our prisoners."

Chewbacca let out a soft growl of approval and smiled.

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

"Han," Luke called out as he walked up to his friend.

"Hold on," Han said without turning around, checking the cuffs binding the still-stunned stormtrooper's hands behind his back.

Luke almost didn't recognize he was a stormtrooper without the helmet and armor, but the black body suit gave it away. Luke remembered putting on what had basically been another man's full-body underwear before he could put on the armor, and he never wanted to repeat that experience.

"Get something to bind his feet." Han kicked the stormtrooper's ankles. "I want him secure and uncomfortable, but nothing life threatening. Least not yet."

As Greeve and Dru rushed to tie up the stormtrooper, Han turned to Luke. "Got some good news for me?"

Luke shrugged. "It looks like they did a hard wipe of the navigation system just after they exited hyperspace. All we have is data from in system."

"I was afraid of that," Han said. "Standard practice for Imp spies."

Luke could read Han's disappointment through the Force. It mirrored his own.

"But, we did find two things. According to Artoo, the ship has two I.D. profiles. They're both straightforward, listing the same ship specs and name. The active one lists the owner as Imperial Security."

"That matches the uniform of the Imp we've got tied up in the _Sun Dappler's_ 'fresher."

"The 'fresher?" Luke asked.

"Sure." Han said. "Officers, 'specially security officers, are used to being in charge and people giving 'em plenty of fake respect. Being tied up in the 'fresher's just about the most opposite thing we got right now. Should throw him off his game."

"But, not the stormtroopers?"

"Nah, they're used to grunt work. Disrespect is just another day in the Empire for them," Han said. "They're used to being part of a group. Squads, battalions, stuff like that. Strength and protection in numbers. Gotta get 'em alone to make them afraid if you want 'em to talk."

Once again, Han reminded Luke that there were people who didn't need the Force to read others, and the Force was not a substitute for knowledge or experience. Han's methods might be a bit unorthodox, but he understood human psychology well enough to tailor the interrogation to get the best results from each of their prisoners.

"So, what's the other I.D.?" Han asked. "More we know before we start questioning them, more we'll get out of 'em."

Luke looked around. "Where's Leia? She should hear this, too."

"You can fill her in later." Han nodded his head to the left. "Right now she's making sure Chewie doesn't give Uno a hard time while she patches him up."

"Chewie's hurt?"

"Got grazed by a blaster," Han said. "Chewie said it's mostly just singed fur, but Leia convinced him to let Uno check it out. And she went along to make sure Chewie doesn't fuss about getting a bacta patch."

Luke nodded, relieved it wasn't serious. "The other I.D. is exactly the same except for the name of the owner. It's still listed as an Imperial ship, but it's owned by Project Sachi."

"Doesn't sound Alderaniaan," Han said.

"It's not," Luke said. "Threepio said it's Naboo for metamorphosis."

"Naboo? For a project about an Alderaanian temple?"

Luke shrugged. He thought it was odd too, but he sensed it was important. He'd felt a little nudge from the Force when Threepio had translated for Artoo, but once again he had no idea what the Force was trying to tell him. If he had time, he would ask Threepio to tell him about Naboo and see if that shed any light on things.

"What was the other thing?" Han asked.

"Cargo." Luke said. "The cargo shipment from Xorth."

"You're sure?"

Luke nodded. "There's no transponder, and it matches the equipment you and Dasson reported from that shipment."

"Have Dasson double check, but if you're right, that probably means two shuttles, not four like we thought. Just don't know if that helps us or not."

Han looked away, and Luke followed his gaze to where Leia and Chewie were.

"We'll figure it out," Luke said.

Han shook his head, and Luke got the feeling he was trying to shake off his mood rather than responding to anything Luke had said.

"Anything else?" Han asked without turning around.

"Nothing important." Luke looked down at his data pad, scanning the information Threepio had input for him. "Just the shuttle's maintenance logs and fuel computer data."

"Those weren't wiped!" Han turned back to Luke, a big grin on his face. "I want all the data from those systems. We might be able to narrow down our search."

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

Chewie let out a low whine, lamenting the large bald spot on his arm where Uno had to shave him to make sure the bacta patch would stick.

"I'm sure Malla won't care about the missing fur. She'll just be happy to see you," Leia said, trying to reassure the Wookiee as he walked away.

Leia knew Chewie didn't mean to, but his mention of his lifemate made Leia feel guilty. Chewbacca had been apart from his family almost as long as Leia had been without hers. She knew he desperately wanted to help liberate Kashyyyk and see his wife and son again. She also knew Chewie hadn't gone home because of his life debt to Han and Han's commitment to the Alliance and her.

As Leia watched Chewbacca pat Luke on the shoulder as they passed each other, Leia promised herself that no matter how this mission turned out, she would find a way to help Chewie reunite with his family.

Leia took a moment to thank Corporal Miz Uno before standing to meet her own family.

"I have some information for you," Luke said, holding a data pad out to Leia.

"I hope this has good news." Leia watched Luke for some kind of sign, but she didn't find anything. She missed the days when Luke was so open anyone could easily read his emotions on his face. Since becoming a Jedi, Luke was more reserved. He kept a tighter rein on his emotions. The old Luke came to the surface every so often, but sometimes Leia felt like she had lost her brother before she really found him.

"I don't know that I would call it good," Luke said.

As Luke provided a verbal update, Leia scrolled across most of the same information on the data pad.

"It's not much," Leia said, rereading something that had caught her attention. "Sachi is Naboo for metamorphosis?"

"Does that mean something, that it's Naboo and not Alderaanian?" Luke asked.

"No, probably not," Leia said, only half paying attention to Luke. "The Emperor was from Naboo."

Leia scrolled back to Han's assessment that each Imperial shuttle was picking up two shipments, but her attention was drawn back to the project's code name.

"What's wrong?"

Luke's question drew her attention for a moment before she returned to her reading. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just trying to assimilate this information."

"There isn't that much there," Luke pointed out. "Besides, you always concentrate extra hard on reports when you want to avoid talking about something."

"It's nothing. It's silly really," Leia said, reading through more of Han's ideas. "It just reminds me of my dream."

"What dream?"

Leia shook her head before turning her attention back to the data pad. "I can see why Han was excited about the fuel computer data, but how does he plan to extrapolate the location of the temple without one or two more known landing sites?"

Luke gently pulled the data pad from Leia's grip. "Don't change the subject. What dream?"

Leia looked up, and Luke gave her a smile.

"C'mon, Leia, please," he pleaded in that slightly whiny, slightly endearing way that reminded Leia of the eager young farm boy Luke had once been.

Leia couldn't refuse this Luke. She took a quick look around to make sure they were relatively alone before she said, "The dream about my mother. I've had it twice now."

Luke raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in a look of confusion that might have been comical if he didn't look so serious at the same time. But it only lasted a moment before being replaced by the solemn face of a Jedi Knight.

"The one where you want your mother to tell your favorite story?" Luke asked.

Leia nodded. "I told you, it's silly."

"No, I don't think it is." Luke shifted the data pad to his right hand, then placed his left, flesh hand on Leia's shoulder. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I think there's a reason you keep having that dream."

"I know." Leia sighed. "It's because of the temple."

"I didn't think you'd be open to it."

"I may not like to dwell on those memories or feelings, but that doesn't mean I'm completely unaware." Leia looked down, partly to avoid Luke's gaze and partly to find the right words to describe what she was feeling. "The loss of Alderaan, it…you can't understand what that did to me. And even though it's not logical, I feel like if we lose the temple, it will be like losing Alderaan all over again. And I don't…"

Luke squeezed Leia's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

It was a small gesture, but Leia appreciated it. She wasn't used to letting people comfort her, especially not about this. She wasn't even used to admitting how devastating it all was. From the moment of Alderaan's destruction, Leia had closed herself off. She refused to cry, refused to grieve. At first it was easy because the loss was so large, so incomprehensible that her heart couldn't accept it. Her mind only had room for thoughts about how she could stop it from happening again. When she finally had the time and the awareness to even begin to comprehend her loss, the pain had almost overwhelmed her. To keep from falling apart, Leia had pushed it all down. She had closed off her heart and mind to everything but the anger. But, she couldn't do that with _just_ Alderaan. The only way to make it work was to do it with everything.

Except when Luke and Han were with her. Somehow on those occasions when Luke had tried to comfort her, she felt safe. And Han had always made her feel things she didn't want to and thought she never would again.

So, when Luke pulled her in for a loose hug, Leia didn't fight it. She just let it wash over her and soothe the pain a bit.

"I don't want you to think I'm dismissing your feelings," Luke said, his voice breaking the spell of calm. "But, I think this is more than that. I think the Force is guiding you through your dreams."

Leia stepped back, out of Luke's reach. "No."

"Leia…"

"We already had this conversation." Leia crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not a Jedi."

"I know. But you _are_ strong in the Force. That isn't going to change even if you don't become a Jedi."

Leia resisted the urge to take another step back.

"I told you I felt the Force guiding me to the temple, that we all need to be there when you find it. That feeling hasn't changed." Luke took a breath and calmly said, "If I'm right, talking about your dream might help us find the temple, and isn't that what's most important? And if I'm wrong, what can it hurt?"

"Fine." Leia hugged her arms tighter. Luke was right that she had nothing to lose by sharing her dream, but it was difficult to talk about because it reminded her how much her mother loved her, and how she had lost that and so much more.

"The dream was the same both times. I'm a child. My mother is there, sitting on the edge of my bed. She starts telling me the story of how the Organas became the rulers of Alderaan. I keep interrupting because I want her to tell me my favorite bedtime story, but she tells me _this_ story is important. Then I wake up."

"What's your favorite story? Maybe that's important."

"It's just the story of how I got my nickname."

"You have a nickname?" Luke asked, suddenly switching from serious to teasing. "I didn't think princesses had nicknames."

Leia let her arms drop to her sides. "I guess it was more a term of endearment. Only my parents and my aunts and a few close family friends ever used it," Leia said. "But I can't see how that could be related to finding the temple."

Luke shook his head. "I don't either. But maybe someday you'll tell me what it is anyway."

"Maybe."

"Promise me," Luke said, taking her hand and smiling at her. "We've both missed out on so much. And I want to get to know my sister."

Leia couldn't help but smile in return. "I feel the same way. So, I promise I'll tell you someday if you promise to always be Luke."

Luke tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Who else would I be?"

Leia squeezed Luke's hand. "I don't know."

Leia held his gaze for a moment longer, looking for something, but not sure what. Before it became awkward, she let his hand go and took back her data pad.

"What information on that data pad made you think of the dream?" Luke asked.

"I thought we agreed my dream wasn't related."

"No, we just agreed that your _nickname_ wasn't related."

Leia sighed. "Metamorphosis."

"Why that?"

"The story of the House of Organa is the story of a woman who transformed into a warrior to defend Alderaan," Leia said. "The people honored her sacrifice by crowning her daughter–"

"Princess." Ruka Oh's voice preceded her as she came from the other side of the droid manufacturing line, her blue skin looking almost black in the factory's red, emergency lighting.

"Yes, Lieutenant," Leia said.

"Good news. The prisoner is awake and looking uncomfortable."

"Excellent." Leia turned back to Luke. "I think we might soon have another lead on the temple."

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

Chewbacca walked up the ramp of the Lambda-class shuttle looking for the droids. Corporal Osa-Vin Dru was bent over the equipment spread out on the deck between the port and starboard bench seating, and Chewbacca rumbled softly to alert Dru to his presence before bellowing for the droids.

It didn't require Wookiee hearing to make out Threepio's complaints over the sound of his slow, stilted steps as each metal foot clanked against the shuttle's deck plates on his way from the cockpit.

"What do you mean General Solo wants a report from Artoo immediately?" Threepio asked as he finally stepped into the cargo hold. "He is the one who wanted Artoo to focus on recovering the deleted data."

Chewbacca growled at the droid.

"Something wrong?" Dru asked.

Chewbacca answered, and when Threepio remained silent, he roared at the droid.

"How rude!" Threepio replied before turning to Dru. "Chewbacca says that he is waiting to intimidate stormtroopers, and General Solo wants a report from Artoo before they begin. I am needed to interpret."

"Sure," Dru said. "Since you're headed that way, tell General Solo and Major Dasson I haven't found anything yet."

Chewbacca replied and this time Threepio spoke up immediately. "Chewbacca wishes to know what you are doing."

Dru shrugged. "I'm just giving the cargo another look for clues about their base."

Chewbacca heard Artoo's distinctive beeps and whirs just before the little droid rolled past Threepio. The droid gave a long whistle as it rushed across the floor and descended the ramp.

"Wait for me," Threepio called, moving as quickly as he could.

Chewbacca growled at the droid, prompting it to say "Corporal Dru, Chewbacca says he will stay to help you," before tottering down the ramp after Artoo.

Dru silently returned to his task, sifting through the cargo spread all over the deck. Chewbacca bent to pick up one of the environmental purifiers. Dru was right, none of this was telling them anything they didn't already know.

While Dru continued to examine each purifier, oxygen converter, and breath mask, Chewbacca began an examination of the shuttle's interior. Dru or one of the other Pathfinders had probably already explored the shuttle, but Chewbacca checked anyway. It would be worth it if he could help the Little Princess find the temple and reclaim a part of Alderaan.

He pulled open a storage unit and found a cans of self-heating kaf, a first-aide kit, and a stock of ration bars. Chewbacca ripped one open and shoved the entire thing in his mouth before moving to the next storage unit.

As he looked through the standard pilot's tool kit, he turned his thoughts to the Little Princess. As much as Honor Brother and Little Jedi loved her, they did not understand how connected she was to her homeworld, how its destruction would always haunt her. Chewbacca understood, or at least he understood what it was for a planet to be more than a place you were born or a place you lived. Kashyyyk was part of every Wookiee's identity, their fates intertwined with the wroshyr trees. Alderaan would never return. But anything that could be reclaimed would help to heal the Little Princess and her people.

There were six rebreathers on the shelf below the ship's emergency repair kit. They looked like the Roamer-7 models Han had recently tried to get. The newer model provided a larger air supply than the Roamer-6 models on the Falcon, but Han had changed his mind when he learned the masks weren't large enough for Wookiees. Chewbacca picked up one of the rebreathers for a closer look and noticed a fine layer of dust on it. He also noticed an unpleasant smell. Taking a deeper breath, he recognized it as sulfur. The scent permeated the shuttle, but Chewbacca hadn't noticed it before because of all the chemical and mechanical odors coming from the factory and the foul air of the planet itself.

Examining the other rebreathers, Chewbacca found the same thin layer of what he first thought had been dust. Now he realized it was ash, sulfuric ash.

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

Leia palmed open the door to the _Sun Dappler's_ 'fresher and watched as the Imperial captain swayed and blinked, shaking off the foggy brain and blurry vision that usually accompanied being stunned.

"Did you enjoy your nap, _Corporal_?"

He turned his head toward Leia or tried to. With his arms wrapped around the sani and his wrists bound, he had very little range of motion.

"You should get as comfortable as possible." Leia took the two steps necessary to move herself into the Imperial's line of sight. "We're going to be here awhile."

"I won't talk." He shifted until he managed a sort of hunched over, kneeling position. "I'm not afraid of you."

Leia stood as tall as possible, only giving the slightest tilt of her head to look down at him. "Only a coward relies on fear to get what they want."

The Imperial shifted again, craning his head to look at her.

"Besides, I don't need you to talk." A smile graced Leia's face. "I already know about Project Sachi."

The Imperial jerked back almost imperceptibly.

"You know who I am," Leia said. "You must know why I'm here."

The man remained silent.

"We know about the temple."

A slight flinch.

"We know this is a personal project of the Emperor himself."

The Imperial's eyes went wide for a moment.

"Most importantly," Leia said, keeping a close eye on their prisoner, "we know where the temple is."

The Imperial's eyes went wide and his breath hitched. Just as suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "If you know, why do you need me?"

Leia gave him a fierce look. He had called her bluff, but rather than admit defeat, she changed tactics. "We know everything but why."

"Then you're wasting your time." The Imperial smirked. "We don't know why."

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

"See Em Oh Oh Seventeen, assigned to Imperial Security."

Chewbacca roared as he ripped the arm off one of the many partially constructed droids that littered the factory. When he ripped off the leg a few moments ago, it had been to intimidate the stormtrooper. Pulling off the arm was an act of frustration.

Han understood how Chewie felt because he felt exactly the same way. This stormtrooper wasn't giving them anything. He just kept repeating his number and assignment, which Han already knew was bogus.

"Tell me what I want to know, or I let the Wook play with _you_ instead of the droid."

"See Em Oh Oh Seventeen, assigned to Imperial Security."

Han's growl was drowned out by Chewbacca's battle roar. As Chewie tossed the droid aside, Han pulled his blaster and fired. The armor-less stormtrooper's head hit the duracrete with an audible thud.

Chewie whined.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him," Han said as he slipped his blaster back in his holster. "It was set to stun."

Chewbacca growled and rumbled a string of complaints and curses. Han didn't bother to interrupt, was in fact about to add some curses of his own when he heard someone calling him. Turning around, he saw Nightcrawler and Dasson heading his way.

"You ran the calculations already?" Han asked as they got closer, hoping for some good news he could share with Leia since interrogating the stormtrooper to had gotten him nothing.

The only information he and Chewie had gotten was from the trooper's armor. The customized armor was a sure sign he and his partner were part of an elite stormtrooper unit, confirming how important the Alderaanian temple was to the Emperor but not why or where it was. And, Han needed to know where. If they never found out why it was important to that old bastard, Leia would be frustrated, upset, maybe even angry, but if they never even found it, Han knew Leia would be devastated. She would never say it, never show it, but Han knew.

Vader and the Emperor were gone, but the Empire wasn't dead yet. The Galactic Senate still hadn't been restored. Plenty of beings were still slaves. Han needed this win because Leia needed this win. Nobody could keep playing sabacc if all they ever did was lose. Eventually you either gave up the game completely or you lost everything, including your pride and self respect. Han had seen it happen. And, he learned a long time ago that life was a whole lot like sabacc—Leia may have been dealt a good hand at the start, but the randomizer hadn't been kind and the last shift had bombed her out, but she kept holding out for another round, hoping the cards would shift in her favor.

"Just some rough numbers based on your guidelines and the maintenance and fuel data we had," Dasson said, giving the unconscious stormtrooper a quick look. "That astromech has got a pretty fast processor for such an old model."

"We narrowed it down to a radial area," Nightcrawler said, "but it's still pretty large. It goes out as far as Altor and Mustafar in the Outer Rim and Shibric in the Inner Rim."

"Not Shibric," Han said, talking as much to himself as the others. "It's on the Hydian Way. No way the temple's anywhere along that hyperspace lane. The Hydian Way's too busy and the systems on it are popular trade and tourist stops or have Imp outposts. Somebody woulda seen a temple or an Imp base that ain't supposed to exist and word woulda gotten out."

"That still leaves a lot of planets and moons to explore," Nightcrawler said.

"Yeah, but we can also nix any places in there that ever had a Rebel base. We woulda seen them or they woulda seen us."

Dasson shook his head. "There were a few bases that the Imperials found almost as soon as we set them up. That could explain why they were discovered so quickly."

"Yeah, okay. So, toss anything on the Hydian Way and any Rebel bases that lasted awhile. Flag any bases in your zone that got found out fast," Han said, talking more for the sake of something to do than because he thought Dasson or Nightcrawler couldn't figure that out on their own. He wanted real information for Leia. The area they had narrowed down was still too large, there were too many places to search. It could take years to find, and they didn't have years. Once those supplies stopped showing up, the Imps would abandon the base, maybe even destroying the temple to keep anyone else from finding it.

Chewbacca whined and gestured in the direction of the Imperial shuttle.

"Right." Han gave Chewbacca a friendly slap on the arm before turning to Dasson. "Chewie wants to know if you figured in the sulfuric ash."

"We tried to," Dasson said. "But we don't know if we should be looking for a fully volcanic planet or moon or if the temple is located near a volcano on an otherwise stable planet."

"Great. Just great." Han threw his hands in the air. "So, basically, we got nothing."

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

Luke took a deep breath, centering himself in the Force as he walked up the Imperial shuttle's boarding ramp. He felt frustrated and disappointed. He knew some were the feelings of those around him reflected in the Force, but he also knew some were his own. It was at times like these that Luke was reminded that while he was a Jedi Knight, he still had much to learn. He could almost hear Master Yoda telling him "Patience, you must have" and "Trust in the Force, you must." And he did trust the Force. He had followed when it urged him to join Han's mission to the data center, and even convinced Han to take Artoo along. He had followed when the Force guided him to join Leia in searching for the temple. Luke had done all of that at the direction of the Force, despite not having any real idea why, just an inkling, a push. But even Luke found it hard to be patient when the Force did not trust him with answers in return, especially now when they seemed to have hit a dead end.

"Can I do something for you, Commander?" Corporal Dru asked as he ran his hand over his bald head, the result of losing a bet with Wes Jansen. "You've been standing there awhile."

Embarrassed to be caught lost in thought, Luke mentally shook off his doubts. "I just came to get you and the droids," Luke said. "Han wants everyone together when Leia finishes her interrogation."

Dru smiled. "So, you got something from the stormtroopers?"

"No. Han and Chewie tricked one of them into admitting it's located on an otherwise uninhabited planet, but that was all. They're both too strong willed for me to influence their minds and intimidation didn't work either."

As Luke headed for the cockpit to collect Artoo and Threepio, Dru asked, "Has the Princess had any luck, sir?"

"Not really," Luke said, raising his voice a bit so Dru could hear. "Even the officer doesn't know why the Emperor wants the temple."

Artoo greeted Luke with a series of low beeps and whistles.

"I apologize, Master Luke. But, Artoo and I have not found anything useful," Threepio said.

"Don't worry about it." Luke patted Artoo, nudging the droid out of the cockpit. "I appreciate all your hard work, but I think you've both done all you can for now."

Artoo continued to boop and hoot, as he led the way down the ramp. When Dru joined them, Luke added, "We've all done our best."

"But, we still don't really know anything, Commander," Dru said. "We haven't gotten much out of our three prisoners. And, I don't think we'll get another chance. If we don't get some hard information soon–"

Artoo let out a series of loud whistles and beeps, his dome spinning back and forth a few times before he sped down the ramp and into the factory.

"Threepio, what was that all about?" Artoo certainly had more personality than any other astromech Luke had ever seen, but the droid wasn't prone to irrational outbursts.

"I have no idea, Master Luke. He's spouting gibberish about there being a fourth prisoner."

Dru shook his head. "There are only three."

"I trust Artoo." Luke jumped off the ramp, using the Force to cushion his landing. "He must know something we don't."

 _ **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**_

Threepio shambled along as fast as he could, chasing after Artoo and Master Luke. It really wasn't his fault he couldn't go faster. He was a protocol droid. He was built to facilitate communication and diplomatic relations. His appearance was meant to be familiar to most humanoids and look presentable at diplomatic functions.

Protocol droids were not designed for adventure.

Why did everyone forget that, even Artoo? Indeed, Artoo seemed to have forgotten that he needed Threepio to properly communicate with the humanoids. Except for Master Luke, who was fairly smart for a human.

Why did nobody treat Threepio with the respect he deserved? Only he could understand over six million languages, including the native languages of species incapable of speaking Basic. Why, without him, nobody would understand Artoo's increasingly loud exclamations in binary which echoed through the factory.

"Oh my." Threepio tried to shuffle faster. "Artoo Deetoo, don't you dare probe a strange droid. You don't know what kind of viruses it has."

As Threepio hurried around the rusting equipment in a desperate attempt to stop Artoo, he literally ran into Master Luke. The impact sent Threepio falling backward, arms flailing. Just before Threepio hit the hard floor, he jerked to a stop.

"Oh dear, my circuitry is too delicate for this."

"You're fine." Master Luke said as he lifted Threepio back to a stable position. "Just slow down."

"Oh, we must stop Artoo. He's planning something foolish."

"This way." Master Luke began walking away. "I'm not sure exactly what's going on, but I asked Artoo to wait for us."

"Thank you, Master Luke." Threepio said, following behind. "He never listens to me you know."

It only took a few steps and another turn before Threepio saw General Solo, Chewbacca, and the other humanoids. On the ground were the stormtroopers, who appeared to be stunned, again, and the Imperial Ex-Eltea Zero Fourteen droid. Artoo rolled forward, jabbering away in binary at a rate that nothing but another droid could understand.

"Oh. Well why didn't you say so sooner?"

"Well, what's he saying, Goldenrod?"

"Oh, General Solo, Artoo said you have forgotten to interrogate one of the prisoners."

Chewbacca and General Solo began shouting at him.

"Everyone just calm down," Master Luke said. "Let Threepio finish."

"Thank you, Master Luke. They just don't appreciate–"

"Threepio, what did Artoo say?" Master Luke said slowly.

"Oh, oh, yes. Artoo thinks the Ex-Eltea Zero Fourteen might have the information we need, and nobody has bothered to check."

"It's just a labor droid," Major Dasson said, waving in the droid's general direction.

"Certainly not as important as protocol droids–"

"Beep beep booooooop. Beep beep boop beep beeeeeep–"

"Well, if you would stop interrupting me, I might get to that."

"That's it!"

"General–"

"Shut it, Goldenrod."

"Han, calm down," Master Luke said, holding his hands up, palms out. "I think Artoo is on to something."

"Listen," General Solo said, pointing a finger at Master Luke, "if that droid can get us the answers we need, I'll buy it an oil bath, but if I have to listen to Goldenrod's gibberish for one more second, I'm disassembling 'em. Get to the damn point."

"Well, I never–"

"Threepio," Master Luke said, placing his prosthetic right hand on his shoulder. "Please, just tell us what Artoo is saying without any additional commentary. We're counting on you."

"Of course, Master Luke." Threepio shifted his arms so his hands were as close to resting on his hips as possible. "I'm ready, Artoo."

Artoo Detoo blew a raspberry before explaining himself. As soon as he was finished, he pulled out his computer interface arm and rolled toward the Zero Fourteen.

"Don't you dare, you brainless bucket of bolts."

Artoo stopped, but not before he used some rather inappropriate language.

"Artoo believes the Zero Fourteen unit has been substantially upgraded from the base model," Threepio said once he was sure his compatriot wasn't about to do something foolish. "I concur. I have never known a simple labor droid to speak Basic beyond a 'yes' or 'no.' Although I doubt it can speak over six million different languages."

General Solo growled in a rather close imitation of a Wookiee curse word.

"Based on the Zero Fourteen's ability to detect lifeforms, it very likely has upgraded scanners. Considering the ridiculous penchant for humanoids to use those inferior labor droids as pilots and mechanics–"

General Solo's sudden whoop interrupted Threepio's thorough explanation.

"Nightcrawler," Major Dasson snapped, "I want that droid's memory banks downloaded now."

"Sorry, sir, but we don't have the right interface for that droid. I know because I packed the gear myself."

Artoo rolled up and down past the humanoids, waving his computer interface arm in the air and repeating himself, as if that would make them understand him.

"Are you sure, Artoo?" Master Luke asked.

Artoo's response was typically reckless.

"I feel the need to point out that if the Zero Fourteen has been significantly upgraded, it may have protections that Artoo is simply not prepared to counter."

"I have faith in Artoo." Master Luke moved to Artoo's side and knelt beside the astromech. "Just be careful."

 **SW-SM-SW-SM-SW-SM**

Shola.

Leia had been in the middle of another attempt at interrogating the Imperial captain when Luke interrupted her by calling her through the Force. Her first reaction had been irritation. She was already frustrated with her lack of progress with the Imperial, unnerved by her recent conversations with Luke about the Force, and worried that she was running out of time to find the temple and would be letting her people down again.

But it had been impossible to miss Luke's excitement despite her lack of training. And her own mood lifted considerably when she left behind her fruitless interrogation long enough for Luke to tell her they knew where the temple was.

When Leia returned to the fresher-cum-holding cell, it was with a new sense of hope. "You know," she said, "I begin to believe you really don't know why the Emperor had you stationed on Shola."

If Leia had any doubts Shola was the correct location, the Imperial's reaction erased them. Satisfied for the moment, she left the fresher without another word.

There was still much they didn't know, but the only real question she had to answer right now was if it was worth moving forward, if it was worth the risks to the people she loved and the soldiers she was serving with.

There was something in her that was encouraging her to take the risk. She wouldn't call it a voice. It was more a feeling, one that had always served her well in the past. Leia didn't know if it was the Force guiding her, as Luke would say, or if it was just instinct and insight born of experience, as Han was sure to argue. What Leia did know was that she had always regretted it when she ignored those feelings, as she had on the trip to Bespin with Han. And, there was only one time when she regretted letting those feelings guide her. Then again, while intercepting the Death Star plans had been a personal tragedy for her, not securing those plans and failing to protect the Alliance's location would have been a greater tragedy for the entire galaxy.

As she exited the _Sun Dappler_ , Leia saw Han, Luke, and Chewbacca waiting for her. She smiled, confident that with them by her side, she could face anything.

"We're headed to Shola."

 _to be continued_

Author's Note #1: The number of the stormtrooper Han and Chewie are trying to intimidate, CM-0017, is a nod to Naboo, which is in the Chommell sector.

Author's Note #2: Sachi is based on the Korean word for butterfly, _nabi_ , which sounded like sachi to me when I heard a computer voice speak it.

Author's Note #3: I'm very sorry for the long wait for this chapter. One of my personal goals for this story was to write from the perspective of as many of the main OT characters as possible at least once. It turns out writing from the perspectives of Chewie and C-3PO is very difficult.


End file.
